May I Have This Dance?
by brokenflower
Summary: Third in the "Love and Coffee" trilogy. Tristan and Rory belong to together but refuse to be more than friends. When Luke and Lorelai plan their wedding, they decide to play matchmaker! T/R and L/L! *Chapter 13 is up, Lorelai fixes things with her mom*
1. Pumpkins and the Return of Spatty

Author's Note: Here it is! The SEQUEL!!! YAY! Anyways, as usual I don't own anything. So anyway here goes!  
  
PS-A few of you asked about the "Mac" thing. I came up with that and yes it is true, I looked it up on a site dedicated to Irish gods and goddesses.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Okay, Sookie whoa! Hold on what's wrong?" Lorelai said into the phone trying to understand Sookie's panicked babble.  
  
Rory walked into the living room at the sound of her mother's confusion. Looking down at the couch, she saw a part of the blue streamer that decorated Tristan's party her mother had brought home. She smiled remembering last night. Tristan was so happy at the party, which true to Stars Hollow tradition, didn't end until after midnight. The after party at the inn only went on for one more hour until everyone finally fell asleep. Luckily, many people had thought to give Tristan clothes as a present so he was able to have a fresh set of clothes in the morning. Everyone had gone home and the town had been cleaning up the mess the entire day.  
  
"Okay, okay. Listen don't worry Ralph will be fine." Lorelai reassured Sookie from the phone.  
  
Rory twisted her face in curiosity. What happened to Ralph? He was one of the cooks at the inn. ~Well, considering he works with Sookie the possibilities are endless.~ Rory mused silently.  
  
"Okay, Sook, how many fell on him?" Lorelai asked waiting for an answer. "FIFTY!" she shouted on disbelief. "Fifty?! Are you sure?!…Yes, yes, I know you were right there but…oh, so it could have been worse?"  
  
"Mom? What happened?" Rory mouthed. Lorelai held up her finger. "Hold on." she mouthed back.  
  
"Hey Sook, I gotta go…okay…it's not your fault…really…it was an accident…okay bye." With that Lorelai hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened to Ralph mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, Sookie came in to work today after you kids left and a few minutes ago…there was a minor kitchen mishap."  
  
"What's minor?"  
  
"She accidentally crushed Ralph with about fifty pumpkins." Lorelai answered.  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"Well, she was experimenting with this pumpkin pudding thing and she wanted a specific type of pumpkin. Unfortunately it was kind of in the bottom crate that was holding the pile up. Let's just say, it's not holding them up anymore. Poor Ralph was walking by just as it fell. Sookie just called from the hospital."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Is he all right? Is Sookie?" Rory asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, Sookie's fine. She had already walked off at the time. Ralph is cool to, I'm sure he'll be up and walking around in no time!" she said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. "Once he regains consciousness. So let's go to Luke's!" Lorelai added.  
  
"He's unconscious!?" Rory exclaimed following Lorelai out the door.  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"You can't be kind of unconscious."  
  
"Yes, you can." Lorelai argued.  
  
"No, you either are or you aren't."  
  
"Nope, I disagree."  
  
And so the banter continued as they walked to Luke's place.  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Coffee!"  
  
"Lori!" he exclaimed sarcastically with mock enthusiasm. "No!"  
  
"Okay hun, if we're gonna get married you are going to have to realize that depriving me of coffee is a bad thing." she said slowly.  
  
"Don't care." Luke replied.  
  
"Meanie! Give me coffee!" she begged.  
  
"Don't think so." he retorted as he took he walked over to take Kirk's order. "What are you having?"  
  
Lorelai scooted down next to him. "He'll have a very large cup of coffee." she said. Rory cleared her throat loudly. "He'll have TWO very large cups of coffee."  
  
"Actually, no." Kirk interrupted. "I'll have ice tea and a turkey sandwich."  
  
Luke nodded as he took the order.  
  
"You serve turkey sandwiches?" Lorelai asked moving back to her previous seat.  
  
"Yeah." Luke grunted.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since always." he called from the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai looked questioningly at her daughter.  
  
"Don't look at me. I didn't know." Rory said, holding her hands up in defense.  
  
"That's cuz you only order burgers." Jess said coming up behind them. "Peruse the menu next time. Hey Luke, one cheeseburger for Taylor!" he called towards the kitchen.  
  
Luke nodded his head to show he got the order.  
  
"Hey, okay, we don't ONLY order burgers. We have different stuff for breakfast." Lorelai argued.  
  
"Yeah, and sometimes there are pastries involved." Rory added.  
  
"True, but you need to broaden your horizons a little more." Jess said walking behind the counter with his back to them.  
  
Lorelai and Rory gasped dramatically. "That's crazy talk you traitor!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna be cousins anymore." Rory pouted.  
  
Jess looked towards the kitchen and saw that Luke wasn't looking.  
  
"Well, would you reconsider if," he turned around smiling holding two cups of coffee, "I gave you these?"  
  
The two girls quickly grabbed the cups and each took a large swig of the brew. They looked at each other and smiled, then turned back to Jess.  
  
"Welcome to the family." Lorelai said as she grinned like a child.  
  
"If Luke asks, you walked around and got those yourselves." he whispered as he left to tend to two more customers who just walked in.  
  
"Got it." Rory affirmed.  
  
"What will you be having and where did you get the coffee?" Luke asked coming out from the kitchen. He held Taylor's burger in one hand.  
  
"Thanks Luke." Jess said, coming up to take the plate.  
  
"Did you give them the coffee?" Luke asked.  
  
"Who me?" Jess said innocently.  
  
"Not him, we sneaked it!" Lorelai interrupted, covering for her soon to be nephew. "And we'll have the usual."  
  
Luke sighed. "Burgers and fries coming up."  
  
Lorelai got up and followed him back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, diner boy." she whispered playfully.  
  
When Luke turned around she went up and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to do that." Luke said quietly once they pulled apart.  
  
"Me too." she admitted and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"Hey you two!" they heard Rory say from outside. "I know you're making out in there! Stop it! I'm hungry and I want my dinner!"  
  
Luke groaned. "Coming right up!" he called back.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "So…" she began.  
  
"So, what?" Luke asked as he put the hamburger patties on the grill.  
  
"We're getting married." she said happily.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
Lorelai moved behind him. Placing her arms around his upper body she rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"When do you want to?"  
  
"Soon, but not too soon. I don't want a long engagement."  
  
"Neither do I." Luke agreed.  
  
"So how about…"  
  
"Summertime?" he suggested.  
  
"Hmm, could work. The kids will be out of school, that's far away enough to plan everything out, and yet it's not too far away. Perfect." Lorelai decided.  
  
"Okay, now what date?" he asked as he put the spatula in his hand back on its hook so it would be out of the way.  
  
"Hmm…how about sometime in June?"  
  
" How about…June 12th?  
  
"Why the 12th?" Lorelai asked, pulling away from her fiancée so he could get the fries.  
  
"I don't know. Twelve just sounds like a good number."  
  
Lorelai put on a thoughtful look then turned to see Luke's spatula hanging from its usual spot through the window in the wall separating the kitchen from the diner.  
  
"What do you think Spatty? June 12th okay?" Lorelai was silent for a few seconds as she listened for the 'reply'. "Okay, Mr. Spatula says that June 12th is a perfect day for our wedding."  
  
"Good, and what did I tell you about naming my cooking utensils?"  
  
"Too late. He's already part of the family." Lorelai said clutching the spatula to her body.  
  
"Yeah well," Luke said snatching it from her hands, "I need 'him' to flip burgers if you don't mind."  
  
Lorelai just stuck her tongue out but retracted it when Luke handed her the two plates containing hers and Rory's food.  
  
"Thank you nice man." she said giddily taking the plates and giving him a small kiss.  
  
He shook his head as she bounced out of the kitchen and sat down next to Rory, who sat patiently waiting. Luke looked down at the spatula in his hand.  
  
"Am I crazy for loving her Spatty? What am I saying? Of course I am, I just talked to a spatula!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I heard that! And I'm so proud!" Lorelai said loudly so Luke could hear.  
  
"Why do I continue to fight it?" he said to himself.  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai said popping her head into the window.  
  
"Ah!" Luke exclaimed in fright. "Jeez, you scared me! Do you have abnormal hearing or something?"  
  
"No, the first time you were talking really loud and this time I heard ya cuz I came back here looking for coffee."  
  
"Get out from behind my counter." he said.  
  
"Nope." she grinned leaning against the window. "Not until I get what I came for," looked over and grabbed a pot of the brew, "and here it is!" she said holding it up so he could see.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll let it slide this time." he acquiesced.  
  
"Got him wrapped around my finger." Lorelai told Rory as she turned around to fill up hers and her daughter's cups.  
  
"I heard that." Luke said loudly.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know that this chapter was a little short but what do you think? Like it dislike it? This was just a kind of intro to the overall story but the next chapter will definitely contain actual plot. Thanks and please review! 


	2. Give Me Coffee!

Author's Note: Okay, since ya'll liked the last chapter so much I felt like I owed it to ya to write the second. I've taken on another fic called "The Princess and the Pauper" that I really hope you take the time to read. It seemed like a lot of fun to write so I took the challenge. But I promise to not let it interfere too much with this fic. I'll let homework and having a real life do that.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tristan DuGrey sighed and leaned back against Rory's locker. ~Rory.~ he thought silently. He smiled thinking about what happened just two days ago. She had thrown him the best party he had ever had. It was so warm and full of love. Not at all like the ones his parents had thrown for him when they remembered, and definitely not like the home he returned to yesterday. His parents didn't even know he had spent the night in Stars Hollow. He walked into his home around 2 in the afternoon to see his mother calling out orders for the cleaning crew. Tristan apologized for not calling in his absence and she told him she didn't even know he was gone. She wanted to know where he was but instead brushed her off and asked some of the hired help to assist him in removing all of the gifts he had received from the car. Shaking off the image he focused on the party. He still couldn't believe that Rory would go through so much trouble for him. Closing his eyes he pictured the night. Everything around them was magical as they danced. The song had ended and had gone into another slow song but they didn't break away from their embrace. They laughed and talked and in those few minutes nothing and no one existed but them and the sweet melody that guided their step. Even when Dean glared at them from afar, even when he came up and tried to pull them apart, she was with him. He held her hand tight as she yelled at Dean for trying to ruin things. He rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder apologizing for Dean's actions. He nearly cried himself as she said looked up and he wiped away her tears. Then he smiled with her as they began to dance again and he laughed with her when they sat down to talk with Lane, Henry, Jess, and Paris. Through all that, she looked beautiful to him, like an angel.  
  
~I love her.~ Tristan's mouth dropped open in shock at the thoughts. ~No! I did not say that! Think it! I…no…DuGrey's do not love anyone, especially Tristan DuGrey. We're friends, at least I hope so. Yeah, we are friends and that's all. Maybe I liked her a little at the end of last year but she made it quite clear that she did not have any feelings for me. Remember DuGrey, there is a reason you don't love. You loved once and got hurt.~ he reminded himself. ~But on the brighter side, you got to kiss Rory right after that. But she ran away crying and that caused even more pain.~ he told himself. ~No, better keep things as friends…then why haven't you dated since that kiss?~ the other voice taunted. ~Because I haven't found anyone worthy of my time~ his thought in a mixture of anger and annoyance at the voice. ~No, I think it's because you are in…~  
  
"Mac!" Tristan was snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called.  
  
"Mary." he said without even opening his eyes.  
  
He only turned to look at her when he felt her standing next to him.  
  
"So ready for another day of hell." Rory muttered dryly.  
  
"It's only hell for you because you refuse to move amongst the socialites. Now I on the other hand am the crowned prince of these here halls," Tristan gestured to the air around him for effect, "so I don't see this as hell."  
  
Rory turned and gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Okay, so I see parts of this place, like homework, teachers, and ex- girlfriends as hell." he admitted. "But the rest is my kingdom."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mac." she said opening her locker.  
  
He smiled in anticipation. ~Open your locker faster!~ he screamed silently. When the last number was set she clicked her locker open. Her eyes burrowed in confusion as she lifted out a warm, silver thermos and held it out in a questioning manner towards Tristan knowing he had something to do with its placement.  
  
"Look at the top." he said simply.  
  
She brought the thermos closer and nearly screamed in excitement for on top of the container was the famous Starbucks emblem.  
  
"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" she squealed hurriedly opening the thermos and pouring the brown ambrosia into the top.  
  
"I had to buy the thermos to put it in because I wanted it to be a surprise, I knew if I left it in the paper cup you would have smelled it from halfway down the hall." he said beaming at the content smile that graced her face as she finished off the cup and hurriedly poured more.  
  
"So, what did I do to deserve this morning surprise?" she said playfully before taking another sip.  
  
"Think of this as part of a thank you for Saturday." he answered.  
  
"You don't owe me anything." she said dismissively as she held the cup in one hand and used her free hand to get her books.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll take back the coffee." he said reaching for the thermos that rested on the edge of her locker.  
  
"Back off!" she admonished, slapping his hand away. "I change my mind, you are in my debt forever."  
  
He just laughed as she polished off the last off the coffee and twisted the cup back onto the now empty thermos.  
  
"I know," he said as she zipped up her backpack and lifted it onto her shoulders, "that's why I have another thermos in my locker."  
  
She turned to him wide-eyed. Reading her mind he quickly added, 'For later."  
  
"Fine I'll just get it myself." she said huffily, stomping off in the direction of his locker.  
  
"You don't even know where it is." he smirked.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she said as she ran her hand across the cool metal scanning for the right one.  
  
Finally she stopped with her hand on his locker. It was only a little farther down from hers on the other side of the hall. Tristan gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I stayed here late after school a week ago because I missed my bus and I saw you from around the corner at your locker getting your books. I believe you were just getting out of detention." she said with a taunting grin on her face then turned and began to turn the lock.  
  
Tristan leaned up against the neighboring locker and crossed his arms, a smirk taking over his face. Rory stopped and her grin turned into a frown. She turned and faced him while tapping her fingers against the locker.  
  
"How is it you know my combination and I don't know yours?"  
  
"I pay more attention than you Mary." Rory scoffed at his statement. "At least in some things." he added seeing her reaction.  
  
"If you don't tell me your combo you are so back on my hit list." she challenged.  
  
"Yes, but if you kill me you'll never get the coffee, no one else knows the numbers. See, I was planning on giving it to you at lunch but now I'm thinking since you don't like me anymore I'll just keep it for myself." he said as he moved away from his locker towards their first class.  
  
Rory immediately softened her expression. "I'm sorry, you're my friend again." she said latching onto his arm.  
  
"Off the hit list?" he asked.  
  
"What hit list?" she affirmed. "Coffee now?"  
  
"No. Lunch." he answered.  
  
"It'll get cold." she argued as they walked into the class.  
  
"No it won't. That's the beauty of thermoses." he argued back.  
  
"I need to know your combination, it's not fair that you know mine."  
  
"Okay I'll tell you," her face lit up, "at lunch." she twisted her face into a pout.  
  
"What if I need to get a book from your locker?"  
  
"You didn't put a book in there to get." he reasoned as he sat down. She followed the suite but turned back around to face him.  
  
"What if I need to borrow one of you're books before lunch?"  
  
"Tough." he said pinching her cheek.  
  
"Please tell me." she asked sweetly sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
"And have you sneak it at break? I don't think so."  
  
Rory slumped her shoulders down. "From now until lunch, you are not my friend." she said pointing a finer at him then turning back to the front of the class as the bell rang.  
  
"Whatever Mare." he whispered over her shoulder before leaning back to listen to their history teacher drone on and on until the next bell.  
  
  
  
Rory sat alone at her lunch table, ready for thirty minutes of listening to music and reading the book of the week. Tristan held his lunch tray in his hands, scanning the cafeteria for her. Seeing her he walked quickly over to her and cleared his throat. Rory turned around, headphones in hand.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked.  
  
"What? No hello, how's your day been so far?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Not until I get coffee."  
  
"It's here in my backpack but come on, you're not sitting here today."  
  
"Where am I going to sit?" she asked, putting away her walkman and getting up and following Tristan in the direction he was going.  
  
"Just come on, follow me, we're gonna sit with my friends." Rory stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm not sitting with your little fan club." she said, turning back towards her previous table. Tristan turned back and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. "  
  
Good, because neither am I."  
  
"Huh?" Rory asked.  
  
"We're sitting with Henry and some of our friends."  
  
"But what about your Tristan fan club, won't your stocks drop." she asked walking without his aid.  
  
"They'll get over it." he said as they passed his usual table. Rory looked back and saw the faces of Tristan's usual groupies contort into confusion at why he didn't sit down with them.  
  
"Hey Hen." Tristan greeted as he set his tray down on the table and took his backpack off his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Tris, Rory." Henry said back.  
  
"Hey." Rory replied. She sat nervously, other than Tristan and Henry she knew no one else at the table.  
  
Tristan took note of this. "Rory," he said placing his hand on her back and pointing to each person as he said their names, "this is Callie, Jack, Drew, Katie, Lena, and Ben."  
  
Each person waved and said hello as their names were said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said politely, relaxing considerably. "How do you guys know each other?"  
  
Callie took over for speaking. "Well, Katie, Tris, Henry, and I all live on the same street a few houses apart. We've known each other since elementary school. We met Drew in sixth grade and Lena and Ben in seventh. Been friends ever since."  
  
As Rory began to talk to Callie Tristan bent down to retrieve the thermos from his backpack. He carefully opened it and poured some of the coffee out and began to take a sip.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said accusingly. She turned when she smelled the brew. "Mine!"  
  
"Hey, share!" he said mocking her.  
  
"I've been waiting for that ever since this morning, thank you very much." she complained taking the cup and thermos from him as he tried to take another sip.  
  
"You're not the only one who likes coffee you know." he argued attempting to take the cup back.  
  
"Your point!"  
  
"My point is that I bought it so I deserve at least SOME of it."  
  
As they argued over the possession of the coffee Callie turned to Jake.  
  
"Oh, they totally belong together." she whispered. Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
Author's Note: Please review! And please check out my other story and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Plan is Revealed

Author's Note: Okay ya'll thanks for all of your support! I'm so happy with all the reviews you guys have given me! Please also take the time to read and review my other story "The Princess and the Pauper" if you haven't already. Okay, read and enjoy! Don't forget, an author is usually inspired by feedback!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay so, I'm thinking we can do something in the middle of town since there's no use in having a small wedding now." Lorelai explained as she went over wedding plans with Sookie.  
  
The two were sitting on the couch excitedly going over plans while Luke and Jess sat on chairs opposite the two chatting woman, rolling their eyes and sighing tiredly every now and then. Wedding planning was definitely not their game. Despite that, Sookie and Lorelai had gotten out of work early to start planning right away. Deciding that Luke and Jess should be a part of it too, they stopped at the diner and forced the two to close the shop early, but not before Lorelai could weasel a cup of coffee out of her fiancé first. They wanted to wait for Rory's return but were much too excited and started without her.  
  
"Okay what about the gazebo! It's perfect! That's where you two got together and where he proposed." Sookie exclaimed happily.  
  
"No." Luke chimed in for the first time in a while.  
  
This perked Jess's interest.  
  
"Why?" Sookie questioned.  
  
"Because, it's elevated. In order for the rest of the audience to see us they'd have to either be elevated too, which would take too much effort or they'd have to stand." Luke argued.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of agree with Luke." Lorelai nodded. "Plus, there are those posts holding up the roof, those would obstruct someone's view for sure."  
  
"I never thought of that." Sookie agreed.  
  
"Plus, there'd be no room to move with the whole wedding party up there. The gazebo's too small for that." Jess added.  
  
The three adults turned to him with shocked expressions.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"You spoke. It was intelligent." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Hey, don't insult my soon to be nephew." Lorelai exclaimed smacking Luke's arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah. But anyway, the gazebo is okay if you wanted just the priest and you two, but I'm assuming you also want to have the bridesmaids up there, plus an usher or two."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, we need to select the bridal party!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Let's focus first on…" Sookie began but was interrupted by an opening and slamming of the front door.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Rory said quickly as she pushed Tristan inside of the living room.  
  
"Please Mare, it's just a little…"  
  
"Don't even say it!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai said interrupting the two.  
  
"Huh?" They two teens said in unison as if noticing the four other people in the room for the first time.  
  
"What happened? Why is my daughter pushing Scott into our living room in disgust?"  
  
"Scott?" Rory asked.  
  
"Dr. Evil's son." Lorelai answered.  
  
"I thought we agreed Tristan had too many nicknames."  
  
"You gave him 'Mac' aren't I allowed to squeeze in one more?" Lorelai argued.  
  
"Good point, although…"  
  
"Hello! Hi, have a problem here!" Tristan exclaimed, interrupting Rory.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry." Rory said sheepishly. "Let's get you cleaned up." she began pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on! Story time isn't over yet! Explain why cleaning is in order." Lorelai said childishly.  
  
Jess snorted. "Maybe they did something that caused Tristan to get a little…"  
  
"Jess, it is so important to your health that you don't finish that sentence." Rory snapped. "Anyways, Tristan offered to drive me home because I missed my bus because someone," she threw a pointed look at Tristan, "decided to amuse himself and hide my Lit book."  
  
"All in good fun!" he said in defense.  
  
"So we went to Luke's for coffee only to find it closed."  
  
"Your mother's idea." Luke said pointing the blame.  
  
"Well, we turned around and walked back down the steps when Tristan fell…"  
  
"You pushed me!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Did not!" Rory shot back.  
  
"There was definite shove-age involved!" Tristan argued.  
  
"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, even if I pushed you, which I'm not saying I did, you deserved if for walking so slow. So anyway, he fell rather ungracefully to the ground…"  
  
"Which is to be expected when one is shoved." Tristan interrupted in a sing- song voice.  
  
"You know the sooner I finish the story the sooner you can get cleaned up."  
  
"Continue, but hurry, it's starting to sting."  
  
"Oh, poor baby can't take the pain." she said mockingly. Tristan glared back at her.  
  
"Hello, still waiting here!" Lorelai said interrupting the banter.  
  
"Anyways, he fell and received a rather large scrape in the process."  
  
Tristan held up his right hand to reveal a large gash running down from the base of his pinky to just below his wrist. Blood was already running down his arm, staining his school blazer. Everyone recoiled back. Rory moaned.  
  
"Blood, I hate blood." she said in despair.  
  
"What? This make you queasy?" Tristan taunted.  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped.  
  
"It's just a little blood and a little scrape."  
  
"Little! You're a few steps away from the opening scene of 'Saving Private Ryan'! And that wound makes the gash that sunk the Titanic look like a pinhole!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry to break up this little love fest but wonder boy is starting to drip blood on the floor." Jess pointed out.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Rory whined.  
  
"There's band-aids in the bathroom." Lorelai told her.  
  
"Got it." Rory affirmed steering him in that direction.  
  
"You know, actually contrary to popular belief it wasn't a two hundred foot gash that sunk the Titanic but rather a series of short small gashes and punctures." Tristan said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Shut up." Rory grumbled.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to go get a paper towel to get that blood on the floor, Luke why don't you come help me." Lorelai said.  
  
"You need help getting a paper towel?" Luke asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, I just want the help." Lorelai said pointedly.  
  
"Fine." he grumbled.  
  
Once they were in the kitchen and out of hearing range Lorelai turned to him.  
  
"This is perfect, did you see those two arguing in there!" Lorelai whispered excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, they didn't even notice anything else." he whispered back.  
  
"Like they were in their own little world and no one could touch them." she said, turning around to get a paper towel. "I have an idea to how we can get them together."  
  
Luke groaned. "Are you still sure you want to interfere with them?"  
  
"Of course!" she answered, turning to the sink to dampen the towel. "Okay, here's the thing. Make Tristan one of your ushers!"  
  
"How will that help?"  
  
"Because, everyone knows that they have to help do errands for the wedding that the couple doesn't have time to do so that means he and Rory would be spending a lot of time together."  
  
"Because we would be sending them out together." Luke said, catching on.  
  
"Yeah, we can do all sorts of crazy things to make them spend time with each other and pretty soon the wedding bells will be ringing. Well, actually of course they will, for us. But for them too, but they're too young for that. Of course it's a metaphor." she rambled. "Maybe I should choose another metaphor."  
  
"Lorelai, this is all great, well except for the wedding bell metaphor but there's a little problem in your plan." he said taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"What? No, it's perfect!"  
  
"Except for the fact that, the whole errand running thing. The maid of honor and the best man are the ones who run the errands."  
  
"Yeah, well Rory will be maid of honor and your best man will be…oh!" Lorelai understood.  
  
Luke nodded. "Jess."  
  
"Well, I'll think of something else."  
  
Luke and Lorelai headed out of the kitchen to find Tristan and Rory had returned and were engaged in a casual conversation, which now included Jess. Lorelai's eyes immediately went to his hand that was wrapped in gauze and held in place by assorted bandages with different animals on them. Sookie was in her own little world as she brought out a pad of paper and a pencil and was hurriedly scribbling out wedding ideas. Luke took the paper towel out of Lorelai's hands and went to wipe up the small mess.  
  
"Where'd you find the gauze missy?" Lorelai said, causing Rory to stop talking and looked up at her mother.  
  
"In the cabinet, amazing huh?"  
  
"I didn't know we had any. In fact, I can't remember ever buying gauze in my life."  
  
"Yeah, well, we had the gauze but we didn't have tape so I had to hold it together with some band-aids." she said.  
  
"Love the patterns." Luke smirked, returning back to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Tristan answered sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Lorelai asked defensively.  
  
"Well…" Tristan held up his hand for her to see. One band-aid was light blue and covered with several tiny penguins and another was pink with little pigs scattered around. Other band-aids followed the same patterns with other animals.  
  
"Again, I see nothing wrong." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, I can't go to school with pink pig bandages."  
  
"What, you don't think it will attract the ladies?" Rory teased.  
  
Tristan gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Well, ladies and gents. We have more to plan!" Lorelai exclaimed. "So, let's get to it. Tristan, I'd love it if you can stay."  
  
"Yeah, I don't have anywhere I need to be."  
  
"Okay, so right now we need to discuss who will be part of the bridal party." Luke said sitting down on the couch. Lorelai did the same.  
  
"Well, that's a no brainer for me." Lorelai said. "Rory, maid of honor and Sookie, I would love you to be my other bridesmaid."  
  
"Of course." and "Sure." Were their excited replies.  
  
"Now, about my side." Luke sighed. "Jess, I want you to be my best man."  
  
"I have a problem with that." Jess replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, the best man has to go do all those errands and stuff. Do you really want to trust me with something that important?" he asked.  
  
"But Jess!" Lorelai whined. "It wouldn't be right if you weren't the best man!"  
  
"Well, now wait a minute." Luke said putting up his hands to silence both parties. "What if we do this, Jess, you're still best man, but what if you divide the responsibilities with Tristan. That is, if you don't mind Tris. I'd really like you to be my usher."  
  
"I wouldn't mind. I could give all the important stuff to DuGrey." Jess said with a nod.  
  
"Tristan?" Luke asked.  
  
"If you really want me to. I mean I'm not exactly family or anything. I'm hardly even connected to you or this town." Tristan replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well, you're wrong about that. I talked to Miss Patty earlier. She and Taylor officially adopted you into Stars Hollow. They're writing you down as a resident." Lorelai said happily.  
  
"Since when did this happen?" Tristan asked in surprise and amusement.  
  
"Since 7:45 the night of your birthday." Jess piped in. "Lane and I called it. After, we told Miss Patty."  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you be an usher but with the responsibilities of the best man?" Lorelai asked, putting on a puppy face.  
  
"Well…" Tristan began hesitantly.  
  
Rory turned to him with a face matching her mother's. ~That look will be the end of me~ he thought silently.  
  
"Okay." he answered.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough for today. How about we all meet tomorrow to survey the park to see where we can have the ceremony." Luke said standing up. Jess and Sookie followed.  
  
"Okay, we need to work in a way to get the gazebo in there though." Lorelai reminded.  
  
"Of course." Luke nodded.  
  
"I have so much to do and so little time." Sookie said worriedly.  
  
"Sookie, you have nine months!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Is that all? I've got to go!"  
  
With that Sookie ran out the door.  
  
"So, are you two coming to the diner for dinner?" Jess said as they walked the rest to the door.  
  
"You betcha!" Rory assured him happily. Then she whispered so Luke couldn't hear. "Have a couple cups of coffee waiting for us will ya?"  
  
"Sure." Jess smiled.  
  
"I love you." Lorelai said kissing Luke gently.  
  
"I love you too. See ya tonight." Luke said before leaving with Jess.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go home too." Tristan said coming up behind Rory and Lorelai. "Chilton teachers don't know how to give a guy a break! I have homework that needs to be done."  
  
"Ugh! You're starting to sound like Rory!" Lorelai moaned.  
  
Tristan twisted his face in horror. "Guess she rubbed off on me. Oh well, I'll be sure to leave a little bit undone." he assured the elder Gilmore.  
  
"Har, Har, very funny." Rory said sarcastically as she slapped him gently on the arm.  
  
"Later Lorelai. Later Mare." he said winking at her and continuing his walk to his car.  
  
"Tomorrow Mac!" she called.  
  
"Coffee will be waiting." he added.  
  
One he was gone the two women returned to the living room and sat on the couch sighing tiredly.  
  
"You like him." Lorelai teased.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Duh, Mr. Hottie himself! Tristan!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I do not!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you do. But it's okay I won't tell anyone."  
  
"That's because there's nothing to tell."  
  
"Denial m'dear is not just a river in Egypt." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"That is such an old line." Rory retorted.  
  
AN: I hope ya'll liked it! Please remember to check out "The Princess and the Pauper" which was recently updated. Please leave me a line by clicking that wonderful little button below! 


	4. Pumpkin Tofu=Bad Omen

Author's Note: Sorry this is so delayed but I unfortunately have a very busy, and crappy I might add, life outside of fan fiction. By the way, I have to add that sometimes, the author's notes are very important so you might want to read them. If you ask questions in reviews I normally answer them at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Okay so we need to get to work." Rory said as Tristan sat down next to her at lunch the next day. He smirked, she didn't even look up from the book that she was reading and yet she knew without a doubt that it was him. He loved that they had that kind of connection. ~Just friends, DuGrey~ he reminded himself silently.  
  
"You have a problem saying hello to people don't you?" he asked as he bent down to retrieve a silver thermos from his bag. Grabbing the empty cup off her tray he poured some coffee for her.  
  
"No, it's not a problem and it's just around you. I figured you'd realize that the hello is implied." she answered, taking the cup from his hand.  
  
"Whatever Mare. So what do we need to work on?" he asked pouring himself some of the brew.  
  
"First job assigned to the maid of honor and usher with the responsibilities of the best man. We have to design the invitations."  
  
"What? The wedding is like nine months away! Can't that wait? Not to mention that is not exactly a job normally assigned to the bridal party. Isn't the happy couple supposed to do that?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"First of all, my mother is not normal so it makes perfect sense that she wanted US to do this. Second, she claims she and Luke don't have time to design them and she doesn't trust anyone else to do it cuz she's thinks whoever does it won't `capture her style'. And finally, no it can't wait because she and I both want this wedding to be perfect. Who knows how many times she'll make us redo this thing? Better to start now so by the time we actually need them we won't be pulling our hair out from stress of meeting a deadline."  
  
"Okay, sorry I asked. I should have known."  
  
"Give yourself some slack, you've only been in the Gilmore Circle of Insanity for less than two weeks, I'm surprised you've adapted so quickly. It took Dean months to..." she trailed off.  
  
Dean was a sensitive subject for the both of them. Noticing the sudden awkwardness Tristan changed the subject.  
  
"So, can't we just use the same layout Lorelai used for her last wedding?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course we can't! Would you want to used the same invitations from a bombed wedding?"  
  
"Good point." Tristan admitted. "So, what's with the book?"  
  
"Book of quotes that might have something we can use for the cover of the invitations." she answered.  
  
"Great." he sighed tiredly. "Oh, hey, Sookie wants us to come over after school to try out some of her pumpkin creations. We can do some work on the invitations then."  
  
"Why did Sookie tell YOU that?" Rory asked in surprise, looking up for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"How should I know? I didn't even know she had my number. She told me to tell you." he said in defense.  
  
"Mom must have went through my phone book, my bet is she spread it around. Don't be surprised if random people from Stars Hollow start calling you." she said shaking her head.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." he muttered.  
  
"Hey, DuGrey what happened to your hand?" Henry said as he came up to the table and sat down.  
  
"I was pushed off the steps of Luke's." he gave a pointed look at Rory.  
  
"You tripped!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I was shoved." he countered.  
  
"Were you walking to slowly?" Henry asked.  
  
"According to RORY yes. How'd you know?"  
  
"Been there." Henry said shaking his head in amusement. "Lane is just as impatient. I sprained my wrist from my fall."  
  
Tristan and Henry laughed but were silenced at Rory's glare. They cleared their throats uncomfortably.  
  
"So, I see you changed your bandages." she teased.  
  
Tristan smirked and looked down at his hand. The moment he had gotten home he changed the gauze and used the proper tape to secure it.  
  
"Yeah well, I was hesitant about removing the penguins since blue is my favorite color but they were attached to the pink pigs so they I had to give them up." he joked back.  
  
"And everyone knows pink pig bandages ruin the bad boy image you are so desperately trying to maintain." she countered.  
  
"Do you want me to take away that coffee?"  
  
"Shutting up!" she agreed holding the coffee close.  
  
"Hey, Ror, I had a question for you." Henry asked taking the moment of silence to interrupt.  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, Luke and Lorelai had only been dating for like, a week or two when he proposed. Aren't they moving too quickly?"  
  
"Nope." she answered. "My mom and Luke have loved each other for years but neither wanted to admit it. My mom and I spend more time at the diner than at home so every time we go, it's like they're on a date. So technically, they've been dating for years." she rationalized.  
  
"Does that make sense to you?" Tristan asked Henry quietly.  
  
"Give it a day or two it'll make sense then." Henry assured him.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Rory!" Paris called, quickly approaching their table. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Um...sure." Rory got up and they walked just out of hearing range.  
  
Tristan squinted at the two chatting women.  
  
"You know, it's time like these I really wish I could read lips." Tristan said.  
  
"Maybe you would have been able to if you hadn't spent all your time smothering them with your mouth." Callie teased as she and Jake sat down across from the boys.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sshh, she's coming back."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she gushed. "Henry you'll never believe this. I think that Paris..." she looked around at the three other sets of curious eyes, "longi kong e song Jong e sing song!"  
  
Translation: "Likes Jess!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Henry asked in shock.  
  
"Well, she was asking about...um..." Rory didn't want to give it away to the Tristan, Jake, or Callie, "...hongi mong...so I think so!"  
  
"We have to song e tong tong hong e mong u pong..."  
  
Translation: "Set them up..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!" Tristan cried. "What's with this little Asian thing you've got going? Just talk normal!"  
  
"It's not Asian." Henry corrected.  
  
"And if we told you, there is a real chance that Paris would hate me forever. Henry, I know what you were going to say and I totally agree." Rory said.  
  
"I want to know that code thing." Tristan pouted.  
  
"You're not ready for it yet." Rory answered.  
  
Henry threw her a pointed look. "Yop o u'rop e sop cop a rop e dop."  
  
Translation: "You're scared."  
  
"To what?" Rory asked.  
  
"Top o top e lop lop hopi mop."  
  
Translation: "To tell him."  
  
"Shut up! Am not!" she exclaimed defensively.  
  
The other three watched them talk back and forth. Jake got out a notebook and pen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Callie whispered.  
  
"I'm going to write down what they're saying and am going to translate it."  
  
"Too late. We're stopping." Rory quipped.  
  
Jake grumbled and put down his notebook and pen.  
  
"Hey Tristan!" someone called.  
  
"Summer." he acknowledged.  
  
The ex-girlfriend herself came up and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing sitting all the way over here?" she asked sweetly.  
  
~A little too sweet~ Rory thought. ~She is so fake! Wait, did that sound jealous? Cuz I shouldn't be jealous! Tristan is my friend, you hear that brain, friend!~  
  
"I'm having lunch." he answered in a tone to match hers.  
  
Summer flinched slightly but continued. "What I mean is that you haven't eaten with us," she pointed over at the table filled with members of the popular crowd, all of whom were looking at the exchange expectantly, "your friends, in two days. We've been saving your seat for you."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Sum but you know what? I like the company and this area," he pointed down at the table, "better than over there." he pointed back at the other table across the way.  
  
She shifted her jaw, clearly frustrated. She bent down next to his ear and lowered her voice. "Why are you sitting with them?" she spat bitterly. "Just come back over Tristan and we'll just forget this ever happened."  
  
"No, I don't think so. You know what, why don't you go back and give that seat to someone else, I think I'll be sitting over here from now on." he said coolly.  
  
She straightened and plastered on a sweet, but fake, smile. "Okay Tristan, if that's what you want."  
  
The pleasant tone in her voice was not enough to cover the forceful tone fighting its way through the speech.  
  
"It's what I want. Bye Summer." he waved.  
  
She turned on her heel and walked back to her own table, her eyes blazing angrily.  
  
"The nerve of him." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Henry, Callie, and Jake looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"It's good to have you back Tris." Callie said.  
  
"Thanks, it's good to be back." he said very much relieved.  
  
"You know it's not over right?" Rory asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked dumbly.  
  
"Well, your groupies won't just drop you like that." she explained. "No matter what, you'll always be the crowned prince of Chilton. It's inevitable, all you have to do is be yourself and you'll still have a fan club watching your every movement. And they," she pointed over at the table where Summer now sat, glaring in their direction, "will always be trying to bring you back into their circle."  
  
"Well, trust me, it won't work." he answered.  
  
"Sookie! Oh Sookie!" Lorelai called as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"In here sweetie!" Sookie answered.  
  
"What is all of this?" Lorelai asked as she came to where Sookie stood.  
  
There Tristan and Rory sat surrounded by dozen of plates all containing orange tinted food as Sookie looked on expectantly. The two teens sat sampling from each plate.  
  
"I've enlisted their help to taste the October menu specials." Sookie answered.  
  
"Ooh, I wanna try some stuff to!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.  
  
She hurriedly pulled up a stool and fork before reaching for the closest plate. Taking a forkful she was just about to put it into her mouth before...  
  
"NO!" Tristan and Rory both screamed.  
  
"What?" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Don't eat that!" Tristan warned.  
  
"It's pumpkin tofu." Rory explained.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew!" Lorelai exclaimed, hurriedly putting the plate and fork down. "What possessed you to make pumpkin tofu, Sookie!?"  
  
"It was experimental, besides I didn't think it would be that bad!" she exclaimed in defense, handing her friend a new fork.  
  
"Did you try it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, Tristan did though." Sookie exclaimed.  
  
The boy visibly paled remembering the events that had taken place twenty minutes ago that led him to vow never to eat tofu again.  
  
"Don't remind me." he moaned.  
  
"Okay, so what here has been kid tested and will more than likely be mother approved?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, the cheesecake is heavenly, oh and she made this little muffins that would give Luke a run for his money." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, and you have to try the cookies!" Tristan added excitedly.  
  
"Yum! Let the drool fest begin!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
Just as the tip of her fork touched the surface of the cheesecake she was interrupted again.  
  
"Lorelai, someone is on the phone for you." came the annoyed French accented voice of Michel.  
  
Lorelai slumped her shoulders and pouted. "Fiddlesticks." she muttered. "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Lorelai asked skeptically.  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
"Can you ask now?"  
  
"No." he answered simply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Michel sighed exasperatedly. "Because that would involve me walking all the way back to the front desk to ask and then walking all the way back here to tell you."  
  
"Fine." she grumbled.  
  
"Save me some cheesecake." she ordered the two teens as she got up.  
  
"Not promising anything." Tristan answered.  
  
Lorelai shook her head and made her way to the desk. Sighing she picked up the phone.  
  
"Independence Inn, this is Lorelai speaking." she chirped.  
  
"Lorelai?" came the other voice.  
  
She opened her mouth in shock and nearly dropped the phone. In a shaky voice she responded.  
  
"Max?"  
  
ANSWER TO YOUR REVIEWS: Colleen, sorry about making Lorelai weird in "TPATP" but it is an AU fic. She's really the same Lorelai deep down but high society changed her, you'll see that in the next few chapters. Okay, the person who signed under the name "Me" I'm sorry you think Mac is a dumb name. I'm not going to change it because there are a few people, myself included who like the name. The story you are referring to, "The Devil and the Angel" by Daxis Steele in which Tristan's nickname is Psi and Rory's is Meese, is actually not only my FAVORITE story but the reason why I am here. That fic inspired me to write but as it is a free country, I really am sorry that you disliked the names. I hope that despite the names you at least enjoy the story, if not then no one is forcing you to read it. 


	5. A Meeting with Max

Author's Note: Thank you all so much! I really hope you're enjoying this story! I've got so many ideas! I hope you don't mind but there will be a couple time jumps in the near future. I have plans to get this story set in the present. Okay well, read on and please, please review! I need all the support I can get right now.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Independence Inn, this is Lorelai speaking." she chirped.  
  
"Lorelai?" came the other voice.  
  
She opened her mouth in shock and nearly dropped the phone. In a shaky voice she responded.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hi Lorelai."  
  
"Um...hi. Wow I haven't spoken to you since..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know since the break-up. Listen Lorelai, I really need to talk to you. Is there anyway we can meet...soon...in fact I'm free right now. There are just some things I need to tell you." he begged over the phone.  
  
Lorelai nodded mutely.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked. "Are you there?"  
  
She smacked her head with her hand. "Duh, Lorelai he can't see you nod." she muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh...um...nothing. I guess a meeting would be okay, um...where?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Well, we could meet in an hour at Luke's?" he suggested.  
  
"NO!" Lorelai objected. "Um... I mean no...we can't because," she frantically searched her mind for an excuse, "he's fumigating."  
  
"Fumigating?" Max asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, fumigating. There are little bugs crawling everywhere. It's a mess." she lied.  
  
"He's not really fumigating is he?"  
  
"No. Damn it, you know me too well." she whined.  
  
"But you won't tell me the real reason why we can't meet there?"  
  
"Sorry no. But how about we meet at that Starbucks in Hartford. You know, the that's like ten minutes from Hell." she suggested.  
  
"Hell?"  
  
"I mean Chilton." she corrected.  
  
"Okay, an hour good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then. Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye...Max." she said hesitantly. Hanging up the phone she leaned up against the desk and buried her head in her arms. "What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, what about, `Join us as we show our undying love for each other.'" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Definitely not. Sounds to..." Rory searched for the word.  
  
"Welcome to the Wonderful World of Disney-ish?" Lorelai offered, walking into the kitchen considerably less excited than before.  
  
"Exactly!" Rory agreed. Tristan shook his head in amusement but frowned noticing Lorelai's slumped shoulders as she sat on a stool.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong with who?" Sookie questioned coming out from around the corner, a new dish in hand.  
  
"Me." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mom, what happened? Who called? You look like you're about to face the Inquisition." Rory asked concerned.  
  
"Max called."  
  
Sookie and Rory gasped.  
  
"Max?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Mr. Medina." Rory supplied.  
  
"Wait, Medina as in our former English teacher who you were about to marry?" Tristan asked Lorelai.  
  
"The one and only." she replied. "He called and asked to meet me."  
  
"What? Are you going to?" Sookie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get going in a few minutes. I'm nervous though. I mean what am I supposed to say when I see him? `Hey, yeah, sorry about dumping you and crushing your heart, by the way did I mention that a mere two months after I sent you packing I got engaged?' I'm doomed!" Lorelai moaned.  
  
"Just avoid the subject." Tristan offered.  
  
"She can't do that!" Rory smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" He complained. "You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"Sorry bible boy, continue."  
  
"As I was saying, he called you first right?" he asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to meet me."  
  
"Well, let him do the talking and find out what he wants. Then just sort of ease into the announcement...but I suggest you phrase it differently."  
  
"Advice noted. I've got to go." Lorelai said, hopping of the stool. "But first, cheesecake."  
  
She quickly grabbed her utensil and brought the forkful to her mouth.  
  
"NO!" Rory, Tristan, and Sookie yelled simultaneously.  
  
Too late. Lorelai moaned and put on a face.  
  
"This isn't the cheesecake is it?" she asked through her full mouth.  
  
"It's the tofu." Rory winced.  
  
`We tried to warn you." Tristan offered hesitantly.  
  
Lorelai paled and began to jump up and down searching for a place to spit.  
  
"Here!" Sookie quickly got her a paper towel.  
  
She spit it out and had to stop herself from gagging. "Ugh, yuck! That has got to be the nastiest concoction ever created! I never thought I would say that about something you made Sookie."  
  
"Bad decision on my part." Sookie agreed.  
  
Lorelai suddenly grinned evilly. "Sookie, can I take this?"  
  
"Yeah, sure? But why?" Sookie asked in surprise as Lorelai retrieved a clean fork and picked up the plate.  
  
"Ooh, nothing." she said innocently.  
  
Walking out of the kitchen she wiped off the smile and put on a serious face.  
  
"Michel? I'm going out for the night. Okay?" she informed him.  
  
"You'll be dearly missed." he answered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure. Hey, this is a new pumpkin cheesecake that Sookie made you want some?" she offered.  
  
Michel rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Bye Michel." she waved cheerily.  
  
He eyed the plate. "What could it hurt?"  
  
Picking up the fork he took a large portion and put it in his mouth.  
  
"AAHHHH! THAT'S NOT CHEESECAKE!" he screamed.  
  
Lorelai, who was halfway out the door just laughed.  
  
~  
  
Lorelai entered the Starbucks and looked around nervously. She really didn't want to tell him about the wedding. How would you feel if your ex-fiancée was engaged again after only a few months? Especially to a guy that she assured you was just a friend?  
  
~Oh, this cannot end well~ Lorelai thought.  
  
Spying Max in the corner with two cups of coffee in front of him she put her ring on the other hand and turned the diamond on the inside. ~No use walking over with a huge sign that I'm engaged~  
  
"Hey Max." she said softly.  
  
"Lorelai, hey. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."  
  
"Yeah well I was slightly delayed. There was this whole incident with pumpkin tofu and Michel running out to kill me. Then Tristan had to pry him away and the sad thing is that I'm not lying." she explained, quickly relaxing.  
  
"Wow, that's some story." Max breathed. "When you say Tristan you mean...?"  
  
"DuGrey." Lorelai affirmed.  
  
"Yeah, I've started seeing him around school with Rory, I thought they hated each other though."  
  
"That's old news. His parents forgot his birthday so Rory stepped in and had the whole town plan this huge bash. They only been friends for two weeks and yet they're already connected at the hip!"  
  
"Yeah, that's great. You know I see Rory around school sometimes but...well neither of us has been exactly comfortable about talking to each other. In fact, that's why I wanted to meet you."  
  
"Max..." Lorelai began.  
  
"No, please, hear me out. I'm begging you to not interrupt me as I say this." he paused waiting for a response, hearing none he continued. "Lorelai, these past few months have been really hard. I remember the last time we broke up, it was my fault and you came back and made me see how much I care about you. Well, you broke it off this time and now I'm asking you to take me back."  
  
"Max..." Lorelai protested. He leaned forward and took the hand without the ring.  
  
"Hear me out. I miss you. I really do. These past two months have been a total nightmare and seeing Rory in school does not help. I want to be able to be comfortable around her and you. I want to marry you. I want to be her step-dad. Lorelai Gilmore, I love..."  
  
"I'm engaged!" Lorelai blurted out.  
  
Max leaned back in shock.  
  
"What?!" he asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm engaged. To someone else." she repeated hesitantly.  
  
"Whoa, wow, so soon. I didn't expect you to move on so quickly."  
  
"I know, I know. It was so unexpected."  
  
"I didn't exactly expect you to move on at all. Jeez, do you mind if I ask who? How? When?"  
  
"Well, Luke actually."  
  
Max sighed. "I knew he liked you. It was in his eyes. I thought you told me you were just friends!?"  
  
"We were!" Lorelai exclaimed in defense. "But...Max, after we broke it off I was so depressed. I kept asking myself why...how did I let a great guy go. I thought about it and I realized it's the same reason why I couldn't take Christopher back, why I couldn't marry you, why every other relationship I was in failed. I love Luke. I always have but I didn't realize it until recently. He felt the same way."  
  
"How could you not know that you've been in love with him for what, how many years?" Max asked.  
  
"Because both of us tried to fight our emotions. I was afraid. I didn't want to love him and he didn't want to love me but when we both realized it, there was no denying it."  
  
"So, how long were you dating before he proposed?"  
  
"Well," Lorelai said hesitantly, "he proposed about four days ago. We had been officially dating for...two weeks." Lorelai winced.  
  
"WHAT?!" Max exploded. "How do you know you really love this guy?! This is so rushed!"  
  
"I know, I know its rushed. Max, Luke and I have loved each other for so long. We know everything about the other one and I can see him in our life, in Rory's and mine. Jess too. The two of us have lost so much time together already. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. I saw that when I realized that I could not imagine what life would be like if he weren't there. There's no point in delaying what would happen anyway. I want this so badly and if you truly cared for me, you wouldn't try to stop this." she pleaded.  
  
Max nodded. "Just answer me this, are you happy with him? Don't just answer, think about this. Are you truly happy and confident that you want this?"  
  
Lorelai paused to consider. Images of Luke passed through her mind and she knew the answer. "Yes, I've never been happier in my life."  
  
"Then, I guess all I can say is...congratulations." he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.  
  
"Thank you Max."  
  
"So, when is the big day?"  
  
"June 12^th. For no reason in particular, we just liked that date. I wanted to invite you but..."  
  
Max held up his hand. "No, Lorelai...right now, I think its just too hard. Maybe by then I'll have moved on but at the moment...I just don't want to think about it. If I do decide I can come, I'll let you know."  
  
Lorelai nodded. He stood up to leave.  
  
"Well Lorelai Gilmore, I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Max Medina." she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Lorelai, can I just ask you one more thing? If Luke wasn't there, would we have had a chance?"  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to reply. "Wait!" Max interrupted. "Never mind, I don't think either answer would make me feel better."  
  
Lorelai nodded again and looked down. As soon as he was out the door she looked up.  
  
"If there wasn't a Luke, I wouldn't be here. Two different worlds Max, either way, we weren't meant to be." she whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, okay what about...'Love is as Sweet as a Flower that Blooms Forever' for the cover?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Does that sound like something I would put on my wedding invitations?" Luke said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Definitely not. Where are you getting this stuff kid?" Lorelai asked walking into the diner.  
  
She was more than relieved to find Rory and Tristan had relocated to Luke's for dinner. Sitting next to Rory and giving Luke a small kiss on the lips she put on her pleading face. Luke rolled his eyes in return and poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"It's from a book of romantic quotes." Rory said defensively.  
  
"Jeez Mary, is there anything you don't read?" Tristan asked jokingly.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Ya know, for being named after the god of love your not living up to your name Mac."  
  
Tristan smirked and got ready for his rebuttal.  
  
"Why do I sense the return of the Evil One?" Rory muttered.  
  
"Well, in response to your first comment, I could but there are young children around, that and Luke is giving me the overprotective father glare." Tristan noted. "If not for that, oh the things I could think of."  
  
"And there he is. Welcome back Damien, long time no see." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
Tristan merely ruffled her hair and went back to eating the burger and fries they had ordered earlier.  
  
"Okay how about, `O heaven, O earth..." Rory began.  
  
"O ears!" Lorelai mocked. "Four words and already I'm bored."  
  
"You have a short attention span." Rory argued.  
  
"Exactly, you need something to draw my attention." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"This is Shakespeare! From "The Tempest." It's a beautiful and meaningful story." Rory tried to sell the idea.  
  
Lorelai pretended to snore.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll think of something else."  
  
"Thank you darling daughter. Oh Lukey! You're bride-to-be requires food!" Lorelai called. "I'll have the..."  
  
"Usual." Luke finished coming out from the kitchen, plate in hand. "Way ahead of you."  
  
"This is frustrating! Mom, we can't think of anything for the title!" Rory cried out.  
  
"No, you just keep thinking of sappy ones!" Tristan countered.  
  
"Well, you haven't come up with anything!"  
  
"You wouldn't let me!" he complained.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Luke, what did you say to Lorelai when you guys confessed your feelings to each other?"  
  
"Um...well...I said `love and coffee'..." Luke trailed off.  
  
"And then I finished by saying `it's a beautiful thing.'" Lorelai finished.  
  
"There you go!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Love and Coffee, It's a Beautiful Thing."  
  
Rory was about to object but Lorelai cut her off. "That's perfect! On one hand, it is something that means a lot to Luke and I and on the other hand, it'll totally confuse all of our poor relatives. You know how much I like to bug them!" she squealed.  
  
"I give up!" Rory exclaimed tossing her book down in frustration. "I guess it could work, anything involving coffee is a good thing. Fine, love and coffee it is."  
  
"Hey Luke!" Jess greeted entering the diner from upstairs. "Lorelai, Rory, Tristan." he acknowledged.  
  
"Finish your homework?" Luke asked.  
  
"It's done." Jess sighed, leaning up against the counter.  
  
"Your uncle working you hard kid?" Lorelai asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This whole `turning over a new leaf and being nice guy' thing is hard."  
  
"Amen to that." Tristan agreed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, I'm trying to be a better man." Tristan explained. "You have no idea how many times I have to bite my tongue to hold back all the innuendoes I have stored up here." he tapped the side of his head for emphasis.  
  
"Poor tongue." Rory said with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't worry, that doesn't hinder it from performing its favorite activity." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Had to let that one slide didn't you?"  
  
"Can't catch them all." Tristan said in amusement.  
  
"You're incorrigible." Rory sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Face it, you know you love me." Tristan mused pointing a fry at her.  
  
"Is it just me," Jess whispered to Lorelai, "or do they really seem to enjoy annoying each other?"  
  
"It's not annoyance, its flirtatious banter." Lorelai whispered back. "And yes, I do believe they enjoy it."  
  
AN: Yay! Okay, I hope you like that! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And please go and review my other story, The Princess and the Pauper, cuz I am working really hard on that one too. Enjoy and I hope to get the next part up maybe late tomorrow (if I'm lucky) or Tuesday. Either way, reviews help me write faster! Thanks ya'll!  
  
PS: To "x" welcome to ff.n! I'm happy you like my story. I can't pinpoint an exact episode where Chilton was referred to as hell but I'm sure it was implied. Thanks for saying my story was the best but trust me, it's not! Keep reading though! 


	6. Magical Things Happen in the Snow

Author's Note: Hey, sorry again about the delay! I've had A LOT of stuff to deal with but I've slowly been writing this in between (and sometimes during) classes. So, please let me know what you think and review! Please?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"It's not annoyance, it's flirtatious banter." Lorelai whispered back. "And yes, I do believe they enjoy it."  
  
Jess opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a ringing coming from Lorelai's purse. Looking down at the screen she groaned.  
  
"Hello mom." she greeted with false enthusiasm upon answering the phone.  
  
"Hello Lorelai." the dignified voice replied.  
  
The crowded diner made it hard for her to hear so she climbed the steps to Luke's apartment.  
  
"So, what's up mom?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since you left me out of your last wedding that it might be nice if I take an active role in this one and help you plan." she said excitedly.  
  
Lorelai bit her lip. Although she and her mother had never been as close as her and Rory, Lorelai and Emily had been on pretty good terms for the past few weeks. For the first time Lorelai could enter the house for Friday night dinner without feeling a sense of dread and it felt good.  
  
"Well, Sookie and I have already started a bit of planning but…" Lorelai paused to see if she was sure of herself, "I would love it if you could help us."  
  
"Of course." Emily responded happily.  
  
Lorelai smiled in a mixture of relief and happiness. Maybe it wasn't too late for her and her mother after all.  
  
"I was thinking that this Friday you and the rest of the bridal party could meet for dinner and we can start right away. Better to be prepared now because who knows how hectic things can get as we get closer to the date!" Emily said quickly. "We have to find a dress and decide which foods to serve. Goodness, the location, the layout, the guest list!"  
  
~Well, I owe it to her to have a little fun with this…but not too much fun~ Lorelai warned herself.  
  
"Okay mom, same time same place." she agreed.  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Hanging up the call Lorelai slumped down onto Luke's couch satisfied that she was beginning to make things right with her mother. While at times she crossed the line, Emily Gilmore was not ALL bad.  
  
"I'm surprised she likes Luke so much. I doubt she warmed up to Max…" Lorelai trailed off. Her eyes widened at the realization that she had yet to tell Luke about her meeting with Max.  
  
"I shouldn't be scared, I mean after all it's not like I love Max like that. I love Luke. No, I'll just bring it up casually…but what if he takes it the wrong way? Maybe I should wait on telling him for a while." she reasoned. "Oh! Rory and Tristan know! So does Sookie!"  
  
Racing downstairs. She saw Tristan and Rory had finished their meals.  
  
"Hey you two! Wow you've finished eating already well you know what I'm sure you have some homework to do so why don't you get to it! In fact I'll go with you." she said nervously.  
  
"But mom you haven't even finished you burger." Rory pointed out.  
  
"Oh that's okay. Luke I've got to go help the kids with their homework now so just…um…save the burger for me I'll be back soon!"  
  
She pulled the two teens out before Luke could object.  
  
"Since when did Lorelai help the kids with homework?" Luke said to himself.  
  
Before he could ponder the thought further the phone rang. Sighing he walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Luke's diner." he answered.  
  
"Luke?" a female voice responded. "Hi."  
  
Luke paled. He recognized that voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late December…  
  
"Okay, so remind me why we are doing this again?" Tristan asked nervously.  
  
"Because, no one should go through life without knowing how to skate." Rory answered, her eyes dancing in laughter.  
  
"But…is this safe? What is the lake like unfreezes suddenly or the ice cracks or something?" he tried to find something to change Rory's mind.  
  
She laughed and sat up from tying her skates. "Tristan, this is Stars Hollow. This "lake" as we call it is nothing more than a pond, granted a big pond but a pond nonetheless. It's man-made, a little pseudo-valley that Taylor decided to fill in. There aren't even any fish in it. The deepest spot on the lake is five feet deep and that's right over there by the bridge. You'll be fine. Now hurry up and lace those skates up wonder boy."  
  
He grumbled but bent down to tie the laces all the same. Rory smiled and looked around. The whole town had made a day of skating. She smiled as she watched Lorelai desperately try to get Luke to spin with her but he was less than willing to try. Her smile lessened a bit, it had been nearly three months since her meeting with Max and Lorelai had yet to tell Luke. In addition, he seemed to be hiding something as well. Rory was sure that no one else noticed this but she on the other hand had mastered the art of reading a person long ago. She looked to the right of the happy couple and saw Mrs. Kim yelling at Lane. Henry looked on at the two, desperately trying to hold back what appeared to be a laugh. Seeing Rory looking at him he smiled and began to cross the lake towards her. Turning back to look at Tristan ("Damn hooks, why are there so many of these freaking things!") she skated toward him to meet halfway.  
  
"Hey Henry, what's up with Lane and her mom?" Rory asked.  
  
Henry looked back at the mother and daughter then back at Rory. "Oh that, well Mrs. Kim is just worried about Lane's health. She fully believes that she'll catch a cold unless she wears like five layers of clothing."  
  
Rory laughed with him. "So, is the hook up set?"  
  
"Definitely, Paris is meeting Jess at the bridge." he nodded in the direction to see the aforementioned male sitting on the bridge dangling his feet over the ice.  
  
"Can you believe it's taking this long? This is like the fifth attempt to get them together. Every time they come back from a date they say they're "just friends." They still haven't figured out what we're trying to do." Henry said in good-natured frustration.  
  
"Don't worry, I think this time it will work." Rory assured him.  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Because, my mom woke me up early this morning to tell me that she smelled snow coming. The best things happen when it snows and I've got a feeling that this is the night. This is the night that Jess and Paris finally cross the line of platonic feelings into something more. Snow is magical." Rory finished dreamily.  
  
Behind them they heard a groan of frustration. Tristan sat, clearly annoyed at the skates he wore. Rory snickered.  
  
"He really has never gone ice-skating before has he?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nope, the poor guy has been deprived."  
  
"And as a result doesn't know how to lace up a pair of skates. Let's go help him."  
  
The skated over with ease and managed to help Tristan lace up the skates.  
  
"I don't see the point of all those damn hooks." he grumbled.  
  
"You're just upset because you don't know how to skate and for the first time in your life you need someone to show you how to act right?" Rory asked looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Tristan gulped. Even in the cold of winter she made him feel warm every time she looked at him. ~Just friends~ he reminded himself.  
  
"I guess." he answered.  
  
"Tristan, if you're ever going to step off you're very high, and very lonely from what I gather, pedestal then you'll have to try new things and not be afraid of what everyone else thinks if you make an ass out of yourself."  
  
"Plus, if you do look like an idiot who better to do it in front of then the quirky town of Stars Hollow. They'll love you no matter what, especially with her highness at your side." Henry added, gesturing to Rory.  
  
"Yeah, yeah royal member of the court, I believe your lady is waiting for you." Rory pointed to Lane who has finally escaped her mother.  
  
"Later guys."  
  
Henry promptly skated away and took Lane's hand, guiding her around the lake.  
  
"So ready for your lessons?" Rory asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nope." she grinned.  
  
Tristan looked over at the bridge, Paris had just arrived and Jess was helping her lace up the "challenging" skates.  
  
"Oh look, Paris is here, let's go say hi." he suggested trying to walk on land to the couple.  
  
"Whoa hold on there bible boy, you're not going anywhere, at least not anywhere you can't get to by skating. Step out onto the ice."  
  
Tristan looked skeptical. Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll hold your hand." she said exasperatedly. Nodding he took her hand and took a step out onto the ice before promptly falling on his butt.  
  
"Child." she muttered under her breath.  
  
~  
  
"Spin with me Luke." Lorelai giddily requested.  
  
"Jeez, how old are you, three?" he sighed.  
  
"Nuh uh." she said in her best baby voice. "I'm a whole five years old." she held up four fingers.  
  
Luke shook his head in amusement. "God, I love you."  
  
"I love you too ya angel." Lorelai returned in her normal voice.  
  
"Junkie, or should I say 'java' junkie."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Speaking of the elixir of life I think I'm due for my fix."  
  
"I'll go get the thermos." he said sighing tiredly.  
  
'Thank you diner boy." she grinned and turned to watch him leave. He passed by Rory and Tristan, who seemed to be having a few problems staying on his feet. Lorelai glided over.  
  
"What's the matter? Not used to the drop in temperature compared to hell?" she teased.  
  
"Mom, be nice. He's never skated before." Rory patted his arm slightly.  
  
"So where's Luke?" Tristan said in attempts to change the subject.  
  
"Getting some coffee." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mom, when are you going to tell him about the thing with Max? It's been three months!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the never range was looking pretty good." she pouted at Rory's glare. "I don't wanna tell him. What if he overreacts or something?"  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just tell him that you met up with Max for coffee and that he wanted to get back together but you told him no."  
  
"How's about you tell him for me?" Lorelai suggested hopefully.  
  
Rory gave her a disapproving look. "Okay, okay, fine I'll tell him, soon. Hey, isn't that Paris skating with Jess over there?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rory affirmed.  
  
"They are so getting together tonight, I can smell it…and I smell coffee, Luke over here!" Lorelai waved him over.  
  
"Here ya go." he handed Lorelai a cup and another to Rory.  
  
Tristan who was busy looking elsewhere suddenly lost balance and fell…again. This time Rory's laughs were combined with the two adults.  
  
"Oh, yeah this is great." he cried sarcastically. "Hope it's still funny when ya'll are in hell!"  
  
"Did you just say ya'll?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
The three laughed even harder. Try as he might to be mad Tristan could not produce a death glare to silence them. Instead he pouted like a child as he held back laughs of his own. It was good to have a sense of family and in that moment he was surrounded by it.  
  
"Yeah well, Damien, you better invite us over to stay at your palace if you're sentencing us to hell." Lorelai teased.  
  
"Definitely," Tristan said getting up, "we had Dante come and decorate it and everything."  
  
"Well, we'll let you two skate. Later kids." Luke said, guiding Lorelai to the bridge.  
  
Rory polished off the last of her coffee and threw the cup in a nearby trashcan along the bank.  
  
"Okay Mac, let's take this one step at a time."  
  
~  
  
Lorelai and Luke sat together on the bridge just enjoying each other's company. Neither spoke, both felt something tugging at their minds.  
  
"Luke…" "Lorelai…" They said at the same time.  
  
Laughing slightly Lorelai gestured to him. "You go first."  
  
Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um…well…okay you see…I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now…um…well…"  
  
"You said that already." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"So I did. Lorelai, about three months ago I got this call…and I was so scared to tell you because I didn't know how you would react…and…"  
  
"Luke, I've been hiding something from you too." Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the same reason…I know that it's really nothing and I shouldn't be scared but I just didn't want you freaking out on me…"  
  
"Wait, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as what I have to say." Luke interrupted this time. "Remember back when the kids came up with the invitations for the wedding, remember when you left suddenly?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, remembering that as the day she met with Max.  
  
"Well, after you left, someone called…actually it was Rachel." he said timidly.  
  
"Rachel." Lorelai repeated in shock.  
  
"Yeah, she more or less was asking if we could get back together." He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Lor, I told her that we were getting married. I told her no, I told her how much I love you and didn't and still don't want to be with anyone else."  
  
Lorelai sat in silence as she tried to understand what Luke had just said.  
  
"Please, Lorelai say something." he begged.  
  
Lorelai gave a small laugh, and then another until she was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Lor?" Luke asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry…it's just…" Lorelai tried to say through her laughs, "that's the same thing I…have to say to you…I was scared too!"  
  
"What? Rachel called you to?"  
  
"No, Max…asked me to meet him…that same day…I was so scared…to tell you!" Lorelai said, now near tears as she laughed.  
  
Luke sat stunned as Lorelai was earlier before joining in her laughter.  
  
"So…we were both afraid of the same thing?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." they said simultaneously.  
  
"Next time, no matter what we won't be afraid to tell each other stuff, okay?" Luke asked.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai nodded.  
  
Smiling at each other and feeling a great weight lifted off their chests they gently kissed. As they did so the sun finally set all the way and the lanterns strung around the lake gave off their glow. Slowly but surely, little snowflakes began to fall around them. Lorelai pulled back and grinned as she pointed her face to the sky, watching as the flecks of white fell.  
  
"I told you magical things happen in the snow." she mused.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, look at you! You're actually skating! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Rory said dramatically wiping away a non-existent tear.  
  
"Well, Mare, I have to say, you're a good teacher." he said as he circled around her.  
  
"It's amazing how good you can skate when you stop grumbling and are willing to try." she countered.  
  
"What can I say? You've changed me for the better." he held his hands to his heart.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Mr. god of love and beauty." she smiled at him as he stopped and stood next to her. "Hey look!" she pointed out to the middle of the lake.  
  
Paris and Jess stood holding hands and kissing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Rory!" Lane squealed as she came up next to them, Henry in tow. "It worked! It worked! They got together!"  
  
"I told you the snow is magical." she mused.  
  
Tristan looked over at Rory as she smiled. A warm feeling spread over him as he saw her standing there with little snowflakes adorning her head. She looked so happy and he reveled in the fact that he was part of it, standing there with his best friends enjoying each other.  
  
AN: Okay, yah I know, crap right? Well, this was just a filler chapter unfortunately. I'm so sorry that this has been delayed for so long! This past week has been absolute hell for me it's not even funny. So, please out of the kindness of your hearts review.  
  
PS: Ten reviews and I post the next chapter (hopefully a REAL chapter) tonight. 


	7. The Perfect Dress

Author's Note: Okay…here's another one of those time jumps I was talking about. I hope you're enjoying this so far! It will go through some skips but then will get really tight towards the end because the most important part of the fic. So please review…  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mid January…  
  
"Lorelai, please. Stop just flipping through that rack! Take so time to consider some of these!" Emily scolded.  
  
Lorelai stopped her actions and looked up at her. They were standing in the middle of one of Hartford's finest bridal shops picking out the dress that Lorelai would wear down the aisle. Sookie was off looking in another part of the store while Emily insisted on dragging her off to look at some other dresses she had seen earlier.  
  
"Mother, this rack has nothing but boring dresses! I want to be over there with Sookie looking at the fun dresses! Look! Look at this!" Lorelai held up one of the dresses. "It looks like a lace and bead factory exploded and this is the result! I don't think there is a yard of ACTUAL fabric here! It's just many, many layers of lace with little white beads sewn in all over the place in what appears to be random patterns! It's a giant puffball!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. It's your wedding." Emily said stiffly.  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai said.  
  
"These are like the dress I wore for my wedding." she mumbled under her breath as they walked towards the other end of the store.  
  
"Oh god mother! Are you trying to guilt me into choosing the dress of your choice?" she said exasperatedly.  
  
"No, I'm just saying…" Emily began.  
  
"Mom, listen, I know I don't say it much but I love you, I really do. And try as I might to ignore it, your opinion does actually matter to me, it hurts when you say negative things about my style and how I live my life because you are my mother. I've been trying to make things right with you in case you haven't noticed mom!" Lorelai felt tears beginning to well up. "We have been known to have more fights in one sitting than most people have in a month! I have been trying to get along with you because for once in my life I am truly happy and I don't want anything to mess that up! Rory is happier now that she has a group of friends at Chilton, Jess is finally starting to warm up and act like a normal human, Luke is not fighting with me about coffee, and we have been getting along so well while we've been planning this wedding! All I ask is that you just please, don't mess that up by forcing me to do something that I don't want to do because that is what pushed me away in the first place!" Lorelai finished in tears.  
  
Emily opened her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth. For the first time she saw Lorelai small and crying, not like all the other times after fights, this time she was seeing her as a vulnerable daughter needing her mother's support. Swallowing in attempts to hold back her own tears she pulled Lorelai into a hug and allowed Lorelai to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelai. I just want the best for you…but your right, it's your life and I shouldn't try to control it."  
  
Lorelai pulled back in shock and blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"  
  
Emily laughed. "She's been replaced indefinitely."  
  
"A clone with a sense of humor." Lorelai smirked.  
  
Emily reached up and wiped Lorelai's tears away with a handkerchief from her purse. "Yes, well, don't tell anyone."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Thanks mom."  
  
"Let's go see what Sookie has found." she suggested.  
  
"Agreed." Lorelai said.  
  
~  
  
"I can not believe how gross this is!" Rory shrieked as they sat in bio class.  
  
"What? You don't enjoy dissecting creepy crawlers?" Tristan said sarcastically under his breath.  
  
"Why earthworms? Why?" she groaned.  
  
"Just wait till we dissect cow eyes." he said as he concentrated on cutting the worm down the ventral.  
  
"Eyes? Cow eyes? Great, just great! I'm going to have to dissect something while it looks back at me!" she said waving her arms for emphasis.  
  
"Hey, drama queen, do you mind? I need you to start pinning this thing open. Unless you WANT me to cut the small intestine open so you can see what it was eating when it died? That would be a treat."  
  
"Ew! Fine, just shut up and stay away from any internal organs that involve the digestion process." she winced as she complied with his request.  
  
"So, how is your mom's wedding dress search going?" Tristan asked trying to take both their minds of the lab assignment.  
  
"Good. She and Sookie took the day off from the inn to search. My grandma went with them."  
  
"Interesting. So what are your bets for tonight's fine Friday dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Okay…ten bucks says that Jess objects to three of my grandma's suggestions before dinner is even served." Rory smiled.  
  
"Oh, someone's feeling risky. I'll make that bet but only because I know we'll be late and Emily will make us sit down for dinner upon our immediate arrival, leaving no time for talking." Tristan countered, pointing the scalpel at her.  
  
"Oh, how you think you know the workings of my family." she mused patting his head with one of her gloved hands.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan objected. "No earthworm juices in my hair thank you very much!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So what is your wager?"  
  
"Well, five bucks says that Lorelai has an argument about the food…"  
  
"That always happens." Rory interrupted.  
  
"You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"Sorry, continue." Rory put in another set of pins in the worm.  
  
"Okay, she has an argument about the food and makes Luke talk to it."  
  
Rory looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Specifically, during the…second course." Tristan added seeing her skeptical look.  
  
"Well, if you want to make a ridiculous bet like that. Seems like the odds are in my favor. Rule number one, don't narrow down you playing field like that, you increase your chances of losing."  
  
"Since you're so confident why don't we raise that bet?" he put down the scalpel.  
  
"Ten bucks?" Rory offered.  
  
"Fifteen." he replied.  
  
"Hmm, getting into the hard stuff huh? Well, there is another town book sale coming up and I could use the money…make that twenty."  
  
"You'll lose." he warned her.  
  
"Ego check Mac."  
  
"Fine Mary. You wanna play, we'll play. All bets final?" he offered her a hand.  
  
"Deal." she shook his hand.  
  
"So, now that that is out of the way," he returned to the worm, "what time are we meeting the rest of the Gilmore/Danes entourage at that bridal place?"  
  
"Three-thirty. No time to stay around and hang with your groupies today." Rory teased.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "You would think they'd have lost interest in me by now but no, they refuse to accept that I'm done playing their little games."  
  
Rory laughed. "You have to give them some credit, they are truly dedicated to the cause." she said in mock sincerity.  
  
"I just wish they would give up."  
  
"You miss it and you know it." she punched his arm playfully.  
  
Unfortunately this shove forced the arm he was cutting with to pitch forward. Almost immediately a thick dark substance filled the cavity of the worm.  
  
"Oh, gross what is that stuff?" Rory asked.  
  
"That would be the stuff that the worm was eating. You made me cut the small intestine!" he exclaimed.  
  
Try as he might to be angry with her he found it impossible as she tried to hold back her giggles. No longer able to hold in the laughs, he found himself laughing with her. Throwing the scalpel down on the tray he sat back down on his stool and leaned against the counter. He looked over at her a grinned.  
  
"Well?" he questioned. "What now?"  
  
She cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Um, Miss Caldwell? We need another worm."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I look like a penguin." Jess grumbled.  
  
"Oh, you do not." Luke said through the dressing room door. He stood fully dressed in the tux that he was to wear for the big day. It was Emily's idea to have everything early to leave room for alterations and such.  
  
"You're not seeing what I'm seeing." came back the disgruntled response.  
  
"Just come out of there and we'll see about alterations."  
  
"That's not going to help."  
  
"Jess, just get your butt out here!"  
  
Jess stepped out of the dressing room visibly not amused. Luke looked at the ensemble and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. His nephew stood wearing black slacks that were about two inches too short, a white shirt with a straight black tie, a jacket that had coattails going back to just behind his knees, white gloves, and a top hat to cap it all off. Bring on the monocle and put him in a Batman movie. Tristan walked out of the next dressing room over straightening his bow tie. He stopped and blinked at Jess.  
  
"You look like a penguin." he said bluntly.  
  
"Ya, I noticed." he retorted.  
  
"Whoa, now hold on, Jess I don't think that is your tux it looks nothing like Tristan's or mine. They must have made a mistake." Luke reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, unless Emily purposely wanted to turn you into a the villain in a comic book." Tristan snorted.  
  
"Shut up." Jess narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I'll see about the mix up, in the meantime, just change…" Luke broke down in laughs and held up a hand in apology, "I'm sorry…it's just that it's so…" he laughed again and cleared his throat, "I'll just go fix the order."  
  
"So sorry I'm late, I got stuck in horrible traffic and…" Richard began entering the back rooms with his tux in hand, "…Luke didn't pick THAT for you boys did he?" Richard asked upon seeing Jess.  
  
"No, sir, it was a mistake on the order." Tristan answered.  
  
"Thank god. Reminds me of a character from a ridiculous movie Lorelai forced Emily and I to watch. Something involving a man dressed in a cape of some sort."  
  
"Great! Even the grandfather mocks me!" Jess threw his hands up in the air before disappearing into his room.  
  
~  
  
"Lorelai that's it!" Emily exclaimed. "That's the dress!"  
  
"What's the dress?" Sookie hurried out of her dressing room though the current dress she was trying on was only halfway buttoned. "Oh my gosh! That dress is perfect!"  
  
"Which one is perfect?" Rory asked coming out from her respective fitting room wearing her Chilton uniform which she threw on in the rush to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"This is." Lorelai turned to face the two in the dress.  
  
They opened their mouths to speak but could not. Lorelai stood in a perfect white dress with a full train and a off the shoulder sleeves. The top was heavily embroidered and then "V"-ed off into the silky satin that made up the skirt.  
  
"So what do you think?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to cry." Sookie gushed.  
  
"That bad?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"It's perfect!" Sookie exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I said." Emily agreed.  
  
"Very 'Rachel' from Friends mom." Rory added.  
  
"So this is it? Do you all agree that this is THE dress?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Emily, Rory, and Sookie merely nodded in awe.  
  
"Of course, you're going to need to make a few alterations. It's about two inches too long, of course you'll be wearing heels so that will make up for one inch. You might consider shortening the train a bit. Also it seems just a bit too lose around the sleeves." Emily said as she circled Lorelai making note of everything.  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing we found this dress now. Plenty of time to fix it all."  
  
"Oh, mom, we have to meet the guys at the Starbucks in ten minutes." Rory interrupted looking down at her watch.  
  
"No worries. We'll have the lady at the register hold it for us and we can place the order for alterations when we come back tomorrow to pick out your guy's bridesmaid dresses." Lorelai said hopping down from the platform she stood on and gliding into her dressing room.  
  
~  
  
"Where are they?" Jess complained. "They're fifteen minutes late!"  
  
"Relax, Jess, they're women. You must be patient with them." Richard soothed.  
  
"And when that doesn't work just focus on trying not to say anything stupid to make them mad when they finally do show up." Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Won't have to wait too long. I think Lorelai and Rory are due for their caffeine fixes in about, oh, three, two, one…"  
  
"Coffee! Need coffee!" Lorelai stormed in with Rory at her side. Emily and Sookie trailed behind.  
  
"Here!" Luke called their attention.  
  
Both girls rushed over and grabbed the two closest cups waiting for them and promptly drank nearly half of the contents.  
  
"Oh, that felt good." Lorelai mused.  
  
"So, did the search go well?" Luke asked.  
  
"Mom found the perfect dress!" Rory gushed.  
  
"You'll turned to pudding when you see her in it." Sookie added.  
  
"What about you four, did the tuxes fit well?" Emily asked.  
  
"With the exception of a few minor alterations, everything is according to schedule." Luke assured her.  
  
"Minor alterations?!" Tristan exclaimed. "Are we forgetting penguin boy over here?" he pointed his thumb at Jess.  
  
This began an eruption of laughs.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I want to here about this." Lorelai mused.  
  
"It was nothing." Jess said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"No, it was something." Tristan countered. "Picture Jess in coattails, pants that are too short, white gloves, black tie, and top hat."  
  
More laughs ensued now that the mental image was introduced.  
  
"Can we go now? We have Friday dinner." Jess said grumpily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Luke agreed.  
  
Everyone moved towards the door but Lorelai stayed behind and stepped in line for another cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Junkie, no more we're leaving." Luke said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the others.  
  
"But, but, but…" she protested. "Angel." she whined.  
  
"I said no." he said forcefully. "We're leaving."  
  
"People, I refuse to be late to my own dinner." Emily interrupted.  
  
"Yes, of course that would be breaking the cardinal rule of etiquette." Lorelai said sarcastically before everyone climbed into there respective cars.  
  
~  
  
"I simply can not believe that this is taking so long." Emily huffed for the third time in the past five minutes.  
  
The group had returned to the Gilmore household and changed into the more formal clothes expected of them for Friday dinner only to find that the cook had been late and the dinner was not ready. Of course, Rory had no objections to this while Tristan on the other hand was on the edge of his seat. Two things DuGrey's did not do: love or lose. Now they all gathered in the study waiting.  
  
"Jess dear, why don't you take a seat?" Emily offered.  
  
"No, that's all right I prefer to stand." he objected.  
  
Rory shot Tristan a smug look. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you need anything to drink Tristan?" Emily asked politely.  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"So anyway, mom do you think that you and dad are going to come over tomorrow to check out the town square?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What for dear?" Richard asked.  
  
"Um…to help with the placement of the chairs and stuff. You know cuz, that's where the wedding is going to be." she said nervously.  
  
"In the middle of town? Why not in a church here in Hartford?" Richard objected.  
  
"You didn't know?" Luke asked.  
  
"Mom, you didn't tell him?" Lorelai said shocked.  
  
"Emily you knew?" Richard turned to his wife.  
  
"Is it my fault that the topic never came up?" Emily said defensively.  
  
"Isn't it amazing that my family can carry on nearly an entire conversation in just questions?" Rory whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Isn't it amazing that we're doing the same thing now?" Tristan whispered back.  
  
"What are you two all hush-hush about?" Jess interrupted, leaning down on the back of the loveseat the couple sat on.  
  
Rory and Tristan exchanged amused looks and turned their attention back to the adults.  
  
"If you're sure you want an outdoor wedding." Richard said reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, we're sure." Lorelai answered.  
  
"So, anyway, when are you going to get the invitations printed up?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could take them in this weekend." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Jess to bring those in?" Emily suggested.  
  
"Um, no, I wouldn't know what to do." Jess objected.  
  
"That's two." Rory whispered.  
  
"It wasn't directed towards him, it was directed to Lorelai." he countered.  
  
"About him. It still counts."  
  
"Fine. But you'll never make it." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Jess, why don't you make a toast at the reception?" Emily asked.  
  
"No way. I'm not so great at making speeches." Jess replied.  
  
"Dinner is served." Margaret, the maid, said.  
  
"And that's three. Ten bucks richer." Rory gloated.  
  
"I would have had it." Tristan grumbled.  
  
"Thank you Rosa." Emily waved her off.  
  
"Margaret, miss." the maid corrected.  
  
"What?" Emily asked.  
  
"My name's Margaret."  
  
"I thought her name was Rosa." Richard put in.  
  
"No dad, Rosa was fired a LONG time ago." Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Are you sure?" Richard asked.  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth but Emily cut her off. "Why don't we all go in now." Emily recommended pointedly.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, okay. Cough it up." Rory smirked as they exited the house after dinner.  
  
"Me? You owe me ten!" Tristan said.  
  
"What? How?" Rory asked as he walked her to her car.  
  
"Okay, granted you did win the ten bucks for the first bet but…I do believe a certain mother made her fiancé talk to a tomato in what course?"  
  
"Second." Rory grumbled.  
  
"And I believe the wager was twenty dollars." Tristan rubbed in.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you the money Monday." she grumbled.  
  
"No, save your money, I'll think of other ways you can repay me later." he threw her the ever-famous smirk.  
  
"Oh I shudder to think!"  
  
"Stop flirting, we've got to get the Royal Highness and her majesty the Queen home." Jess interrupted.  
  
"Shut it stable boy." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stable boy now yes, but come June 12th we'll be on equal footing." he teased.  
  
"Whatever." Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to Tristan. "Okay, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Later." he waved as she and Jess climbed into the back of the Jeep with Luke at the wheel and Lorelai in the passenger side talking animatedly about something Tristan fortunately could not hear. Sighing contently he turned back to his own vehicle fully prepared to go home and have a dreamless sleep. Oh, if only he could have been so lucky…  
  
`  
  
AN: Okay, you know the drill review please. I can't guarantee any ACTUAL Trory action in the near future but I'm working on a happy substitute, please, no tomato throwing.  
  
PS: Thanks to "im" for pointing out my mistake about the Angel/Junkie mix- up. I fixed that for ya! (well…it's sort of fixed anyway). 


	8. What Did She Call Me?

Author's Note: Alright, so just for the record if I don't update as often in the next four weeks, it's because I have this totally HUGE English assignment (research paper) in addition to an in class novel and an outside reading novel. More than likely I'll be curled into a ball in the corner of my room crying hysterically while cursing explorers and the French (both related to English) instead of in front of my computer.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was perfect. The sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, and butterflies danced around them. She looked into his eyes and watched as they danced and sparkled. Life could not have been better.  
  
He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again.  
  
"I love you." he spoke gently.  
  
She was silent for a moment. Looking at his playful yet sincere face she felt no fear. She didn't doubt herself, it felt right.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Kids! Come on! Time for lunch!" Lorelai yelled from a distance.  
  
"Let's go." he said, getting off her and offering his hand to help her up.  
  
They followed the direction of the voice. The trees parted and they found themselves in the clearing on front of the tool shed that the Gilmore girls had once called home. Lorelai was helping Luke set up food on the picnic table. Rory smiled to herself as she held Tristan's hand and watched as the two adults flirted with each other. She sat down next to Tristan on the bench and beamed at Luke and Lorelai from across the table.  
  
"Rory, hun can you pass the watermelon slices?" Lorelai asked. But Rory could not stop beaming at the perfection of the moment. The sun, the butterflies, the flowers, the feeling of complete warmth and happiness was all she felt as she blocked everything out.  
  
"Rory? Rory, sweetie! Snap out of it! Rory, wake up!"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, zoning out there." Rory shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Well, can you please pass the watermelon?" Lorelai asked again.  
  
"Sure." Rory complied.  
  
"I wonder where Jess and Paris ran off to?" Luke asked of no one in particular.  
  
"Don't know, we got separated when Rory decided to play tag." Tristan smirked and poked her in the side.  
  
She giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"  
  
Tristan just shook his head and looked in her eyes.  
  
"I love you Mary." he said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I love you Mac." she replied.  
  
"Aw! You two are so cute!" Lorelai squealed. Turning to Luke she said, "I told you we were right in setting them up! They're perfect for each other."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are." Luke mused.  
  
~  
  
Tristan shot straight up in his bead breathing heavily.  
  
"No, no, it was a dream." he told himself visibly relieved.  
  
He closed his eyes and the images flashed through his mind again. "DuGrey's don't love." he told himself aloud.  
  
~Then why do you take so much pleasure in thinking about that dream?~ his inner voice taunted.  
  
"I don't." he said.  
  
~It felt so real to you. You loved it. You love her, you always have so why don't you admit it?~  
  
"I haven't always loved her." Tristan argued. "I was interested in her, she was just a conquest but that's over with. She made it quite clear that I would never get anywhere with her."  
  
~So you decided to be her friend instead? You know it's not enough. You know that you long for more than that but you refuse to because you're afraid of getting hurt!~  
  
"Shut up! God, sometimes I hate having a conscience!" he grumbled angrily.  
  
~Because you know I'm right! You love her but the only other girl you loved, Summer, broke your heart! Well news flash Mac, you didn't really love her. You were in love with someone else, Rory, and when you kissed her that night she took a piece of your heart when she ran. It broke you. The break-up with Summer broke you. You love Rory Gilmore! Now tell her before you screw it up and you lose her!~  
  
"I don't love Rory Gilmore. I never have and never will. She is my best friend, nothing more." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
~Just keep thinking that Mac, you'll see that I'm right~  
  
"Jeez, I've gone mental." he muttered lying back down to try to salvage the rest of the night with much needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai stole a quick look at Rory.  
  
"Are you okay? You don't look so well hun." Lorelai commented as the two women drove home from Harford after picking out the bridesmaid dresses. Sookie was following behind them in her own car.  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep." Rory said tiredly.  
  
"Dreams again?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory sat up alert. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You had dreams back around the time when we planned Tristan's birthday party and I remember you not getting much sleep towards the end there. Like you were trying to keep yourself awake so you wouldn't have them anymore. Although, I don't know why, from the sounds of it, they were pretty good dreams." Lorelai answered.  
  
"What did you hear?" Rory asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.  
  
"Just you laughing and when I went in to shut you up you were smiling."  
  
Rory looked relieved. "Well, don't worry, those dreams stopped a long time ago. I didn't have any dreams last night. I just couldn't sleep. It was weird though, I couldn't sleep cause I had this strange gut feeling. Like I was restless but I, me personally didn't have a reason to be. Very out of body experience. Like it wasn't me who was restless."  
  
Lorelai looked at her curiously. A crazy theory was forming in her head but she shook it off. ~No, impossible, they haven't even admitted to liking each other yet. No way they could have that kind of connection~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey babe, I was wondering, tomorrow could you and Tristan take the invitations down to the stationers for me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I sure, I'll have to check with Tristan but if he can't then I'll do it myself."  
  
"No!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory looked at her oddly. "I mean, I don't want you to go by yourself, after all it's all the way in Hartford and he knows the town better than you do. I don't want you getting lost." she quickly lied.  
  
"Mom, I'm how old now? I think I'll be fine. Hartford is not the mystery that you're making it out to be." Rory reasoned.  
  
"Still, take Tristan with you." Lorelai said forcefully.  
  
"Okay." Rory said confusedly.  
  
~  
  
"So, I was forced to drop off the invitations with you because I know my way around Hartford better than you do?" Tristan asked skeptically.  
  
The two had just emerged from the stationers and decided to casually stroll around the street lined with little shops filled with curious things. Despite it still being January therefore still being relatively cold out Rory insisted that they soak up some local culture otherwise known as scoping out the nearest coffee place in a ten-mile radius.  
  
"Yup. My mom was really weird about it…" Rory trailed off and looked at Tristan concerned for he had rubbed his eyes for a third time in ten minutes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, don't worry I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep." he said yawning at the end.  
  
"Apparently." Rory smiled. "It's okay, I can relate. I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"Really why? Too much coffee?" he joked.  
  
"Hey! There is no such thing as too much coffee! That's a myth." she finished defensively.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot, one of the cardinal rules in the Gilmore Circle of Insanity, do not disrespect coffee."  
  
"It's okay, you're a first time offender I'll let you off easy. So tell me Mac, why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just really…restless." Rory looked up at this. "Like I was trying to sleep but…it's so frustrating when you want to sleep but something keeps stopping you from it you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. That's why I couldn't sleep myself. In fact, I had the same feeling yesterday night too." Rory noted more to herself than to Tristan.  
  
"Really? That's when my drea…when I started having trouble sleeping too." Tristan said cautiously.  
  
Oh could they be any blinder?  
  
Tristan cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"So, what's your favorite movie of all time?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, not fair! You can't narrow a question like that down." Rory objected.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because think of how many movies there are! It is impossible to pick just one!"  
  
"Fine, give me your top three." Tristan bartered.  
  
"Four." Rory challenged.  
  
"Why four?"  
  
"Because the first one can't count. It's a category all on its own."  
  
"Fine give me your top three plus one extra." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay, well my extra one that does not count is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
(AN: I know, forgive me for the horribly cliché moment.)  
  
"Are you serious?" Tristan asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, my mom and I watched it all the time when I was younger until we kind of wore the tape down beyond repair. We've been too lazy to replace the copy." she said sheepishly.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Okay, so the top three?"  
  
"Well, in no particular order: You've Got Mail, The Cutting Edge, and Independence Day."  
  
"Wow, from email lovers to ice skating Olympians to aliens…you've got a broad taste in movies."  
  
Rory stopped and turned to him in shock. "Wait, are you telling me that you've actually seen those movies? Independence Day I can understand but I never took you for the romantic sap that is the target demographic for the other two."  
  
Tristan laughed. "What did you expect me to watch?"  
  
"I don't know…I see you as a James Bond kind of guy."  
  
Tristan shook his head and began walking again. "Well, I happen to be a very big fan of 007 but I do like to keep an open mind about movies."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "In other words all of your ex-girlfriends made you watch them?"  
  
"Basically, although I have to admit, I haven't really seen those movies given that I had other things to occupy myself with at the time." he smiled when he saw her laugh. "What about you? What's the story behind your favorites?"  
  
"That's easy. In You've Got Mail, the two characters absolutely hate each other in real life but are best friends online. She says something totally horrible and hurtful to him but then Tom Hanks goes the distance to make things right Meg Ryan. He goes from jerk to sweetheart and all the while they talk about books and coffee."  
  
~Sounds familiar~ Tristan thought.  
  
"Next, The Cutting Edge. Well, the main character Kate is this book-loving prima donna and Doug is this typical jock. At first they also hate each other but they realize that they are the only people who can stand each other. The whole movie is filled with witty banter being tossed back and forth between the two and while I admit, the scenes of just their skates flying across the ice can give you a headache the more you watch it the less it gets to ya."  
  
"Well, two romance movies, both of which have very similar character relationships mind you, I can see…but how do you get to Independence Day?"  
  
"Some nice comedic relief. The perfect combination of action, romance, and humorous side remarks made by Will Smith and Jeff Goldblum that only the intelligent pick up on."  
  
Tristan shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I try." Rory said smugly before catching site of a Starbucks up ahead. "Coffee!" she yelled happily before tearing off to claim a cup of heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February…  
  
"Hey man, my pancakes are looking at me." Lorelai complained.  
  
"No they aren't." Luke grumbled.  
  
"Yes they are. The eggs are looking at me. They are on top of the pancakes and I swear the bacon is placed in a way that can only be described as a Cheshire cat grin." Lorelai shuddered. "Aah, Cheshire cat, bad memories, floating flowers…"  
  
"Luke, coffee and muffin please." Rory asked, walking into the diner.  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Key flavored Certs, bed and breakfast people, too nosy, aah…" she rambled.  
  
"What is she going on about?" Rory questioned sitting down next to Lorelai.  
  
Luke walked over and put a mug and muffin in front of her. "She began to ramble when she said Cheshire cat." he answered.  
  
"Aah." Rory too shuddered. "Bell, I don't want to ring the bell."  
  
"Stupid itinerary." Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"Liberace room." Rory added.  
  
"Sammy big kitty." Lorelai went on.  
  
"Snap out of it or the coffee goes down the drain." Luke threatened.  
  
"Whoa, snap back into reality." Lorelai stood up straight. "I'm good. You good?" she asked Rory.  
  
"I'm good." Rory affirmed.  
  
"Good. Spare the coffee." Lorelai begged Luke.  
  
"Do I even want to know what you were rambling insanely about?"  
  
"Horror story from our road trip to Harvard." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Bed and breakfasts are evil." Rory grumbled.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, those mean senior citizens are far away from here. Even if they try to find us they'd never suspect a humble inn manager and bookworm daughter to be the publishing mother daughter pair that left them clueless." Lorelai comforted in mock sincerity.  
  
"I don't want to know." Luke walked away shaking his head.  
  
Jess tumbled down the stairs in a rush.  
  
"Hey, little diner boy, you're going to be late for school!" Lorelai yelled as Jess rushed around behind the counter grabbing a glass of orange juice and muffin as he went.  
  
"I can't find my copy of 'The Scarlet Letter', have you seen it? We're having an open book debate in class today and if I don't have that book I'll be dead." he said hurriedly.  
  
"I saw you reading it in the corner booth." Luke said from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Luke. Later Aunt Lorelai, Rory." he said with a wicked grin before grabbing his book and running out the door.  
  
"Hey! I'm not your aunt yet pal!" Lorelai protested.  
  
"But it has such a nice ring to it." Rory grinned.  
  
Lorelai swiveled on her stool face her daughter. She opened her mouth in protest and put her hands on her hips in a huff. "School, now."  
  
Rory's grin widened. "Bus, gone." she mocked.  
  
"Then you better start walking." Lorelai pinched her cheek with fake sweetness.  
  
"Jeep please?"  
  
Lorelai let out an annoyed sigh. "Every time you need the Jeep I'm wearing heels." she complained, handing over the keys.  
  
"Thanks mom, love ya! Bye dad!" Rory yelled to the kitchen.  
  
Rory left just as quickly as Jess. Lorelai's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Luke ran out from behind the grill and wore an expression similar to Lorelai's.  
  
"Did she just say…?" Luke trailed off.  
  
"I don't know, I'm still sleeping. That's the only explanation, this is all a dream." Lorelai rambled.  
  
"Okay, then I am too. Call me when we wake up." Luke said numbly before walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai was silent for a few moments trying to process what just happened. After a few seconds though, it didn't seem as weird as she thought. Smiling slightly to herself she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and as she waited for the other end to pick up.  
  
"Dad." she said under her breath. "Who would have thought?"  
  
She let out a content sigh. On the third ring the other end picked up.  
  
"Independence Inn." came the French accent.  
  
"Michel, can you pick me up?" Lorelai asked.  
  
AN: Okay, I know you all want Rory and Tristan together right NOW but there's a method to the madness. Just be patient and the waiting will be worth it (I hope). Let's not forget I write faster every time I get a review. The more reviews…the faster you get genuine Trory. 


	9. What Do I Do?

Author's Note: Sorry for the incredible delay but I have been so busy. I have five other fanfics in progress right now that I have been trying to get down and out of the way but that was taking too much away from this so here it is, the next part.  
  
PS-Surprise Gnat!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Dad?! I just called Luke dad!" Rory screamed at herself as she drove to school. "Why did I just do that?!"  
  
~Duh, Rory, because all you life he has been more of a father to you than your own dad. You've been wanting to call him dad ever since he and your mom hooked up, possibly even before then~ her inner voice argued.  
  
"But what about my REAL dad?! He'll totally freak out that someone else will be my father instead of him."  
  
~Has television and movies taught you nothing? You can have two dads you know. It's not such an inconceivable notion~  
  
"It feels so weird! But surprisingly, it's not calling Luke dad that is weird, it's the thought of what dad, my real by blood father will think."  
  
~The only way to figure that out is if you call him and ask. Think of it this way, he's going to have a baby soon, with someone else who isn't your mom. Won't it be weird thinking that this whole other person will be taking over your father? Calling him dad, spending all the time that should have been yours with him?~  
  
Rory frowned. "I never thought of that."  
  
~Yes you did, because I'm you, your thoughts. See, it feels weird but there's no stopping what will happen. Things change but maybe it's for the best. Talk to your dad and ask him for his thoughts, it's the only way~  
  
"True, I never thought of it that way." Rory mused as she got out of her car and hefted her backpack onto her shoulders.  
  
~Actually you did, I'm your thoughts~  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."  
  
~No, you shut up. I am after all the brains in this operation, no pun intended~  
  
"Okay, now I know I'm crazy. I have got to stop talking to myself." she muttered.  
  
"I think I can help you with that."  
  
Rory spun around embarrassed. "Tristan?! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Tristan let out a small laugh. "Long enough to hear you tell yourself to shut up."  
  
"You tell anyone and your head is mine!" she threatened.  
  
He laughed. "Well would you reconsider if I gave you some coffee?"  
  
"Always." she replied.  
  
Together they walked from the parking lot towards their lockers, Rory sipping coffee as they went.  
  
"So, ready to tell me why you were talking to yourself?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory hesitated. "Not yet."  
  
"Well then, how about you tell me during Bio."  
  
"Why specifically Bio?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "Because it will take your mind of the lovely cow's eye that we're dissecting today."  
  
Rory groaned. "I forgot! Why oh why a cow's eye?!"  
  
Tristan shrugged and left her in for his own locker.  
  
~  
  
Tristan searched for Rory, feeling the need to walk with her to their biology class. He found her leaning against a row of lockers talking with a girl that he had seen around but had yet to actually meet. Rory seemed happy and whatever had distracted her earlier had been forgotten as she talked animatedly with the other student. As Tristan approached he caught a bit of the conversation.  
  
"Thanks Natalie, you have such great ideas." Rory gushed.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You've helped me a lot."  
  
"I only let you borrow my muse, trust me, my ideas would have been useless if you didn't have the talent the put them into good use."  
  
The bell signaling that they only had five more minutes to get to class sounded.  
  
Natalie sighed groaned tiredly. "I have to go, my class is one the other side of the campus."  
  
"Okay, see you later then." Rory bid farewell.  
  
"Bye." Natalie called back as she walked off passing Tristan. "Hey Tristan." she said warmly.  
  
"Er…hi." he responded.  
  
Walking up next to Rory he immediately asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was Natalie, she's in my creative writing class."  
  
"Oh, your elective?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been bouncing story ideas off of each other, you know, helping get the other out of writers block and creative slumps." Rory explained.  
  
"Since when are you so social?" Tristan teased.  
  
"Since I met Callie and the rest of the gang. I figure that I'm not alone at this school anymore, I have some friends and I should branch out and make a few more."  
  
Tristan nodded and began guiding her down the hall towards their biology class. "So, is she any good at writing?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth and widened her eyes in excitement. "Are you kidding me?! Of course, for one thing she writes these amazing poems that really get you to think. Oh, and there's this one story that I absolutely LOVE! The main character, Haley, is a book reader like myself and she's constantly being pestered by this guy named Jason but luckily things work out for the best and they end up together. She's got another one that she's working on that has this guy who is this famous…"  
  
Tristan smiled in amusement as they took their seats. He was happy to see her talking so passionately about something that obviously made her move past being shy and reclusive. She was finally moving past her 'charity case' social status and was forming her own circle of friends to surround herself with.  
  
"…And she doesn't even know that he's famous because she wasn't at all interested in this guy in the first place since it was her friend who dragged her to the party…Tristan are you listening?" Rory asked.  
  
Tristan came back to reality. "Yeah totally, famous guy, book reader, pestering, I got the whole thing."  
  
Rory looked suspicious but decided to drop it. "Well, anyway, let's just say that I think I'm beginning to like being more social, especially if it means meeting more people like Nat and our lunch buddies. If I had known in the beginning that there are some people who actually DO possess souls it would have made things a whole lot easier."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Tristan whispered just as the bell rang.  
  
Miss Caldwell stood in front of the class. "Okay students, now I need one person from each pair to come up here and grab your dissection tools and then reach into this bucket here to pick out an eye." she said enthusiastically as if it were the most exciting thing in the world.  
  
Rory paled and turned to Tristan armed with a puppy faced pout. One look into her face and Tristan was caught.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll got get everything." he sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, yes, so then we can pick up the dresses today?" Lorelai asked into the phone. "Okay, and we need to bring the order receipt…thank you so much…yes, I'll have someone pick up the dresses today…no, why would I do it myself…well I'm not normal…I have little minions who do my bidding, we keep them locked in the basement…my kids…I've scared you know haven't I…I'm just going to go, bye."  
  
Lorelai sighed and sat down in a chair, watching Sookie as she bustled around the kitchen preparing food for the lunch crowd.  
  
"Did you confuse someone again?" Sookie asked, seeing the huge grin on Lorelai's face.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun…I swear the woman began looking up the number for child welfare as I was hanging up."  
  
Sookie rolled her eyes. "So, the dresses are ready then?"  
  
"Yep, and the tuxes and so are the invitations." Lorelai affirmed.  
  
"Which you're sending out in May right?" Sookie asked. "Why did you have them done so early?"  
  
"Mother's orders. She's not even letting me keep them! I don't think she trusts me not to lose them." Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"Well, she may have a point. You have a knack for losing things."  
  
"I do not! What have I ever lost?"  
  
Sookie sighed and began to count off the things on her fingers. "Your phone."  
  
"I always do that! Wait, that doesn't help my case." Lorelai remembered.  
  
"Your cell phone, Luke's tool box…"  
  
"Poor Bert, we found him though."  
  
"All of Rory's Chilton uniforms…" Sookie went on.  
  
"But, it was during the summer so technically it wasn't priority."  
  
"Countless pets…"  
  
"It's the whole fur thing, I got many a furry friend confused with my alarm clock."  
  
"Your car…"  
  
"That parking lot was freakishly huge."  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"That mall was also freakishly huge, in fact the parking lot was for that mall."  
  
"The inn's finance books…"  
  
"Okay that was bad."  
  
"Jess's CD collection…"  
  
"I never would have hid them and then forgotten where I put them if he hadn't insulted the Bangles."  
  
"Luke's finance books…"  
  
"Okay, stop this is getting redundant. I get the point, I lose things." Lorelai interrupted.  
  
Sookie smiled and went back to her cooking.  
  
"So, are you going to pick everything up after work today?"  
  
"Nah, I'll make Rory and Tristan do all that." Lorelai dismissed.  
  
"What about Jess? Aren't the three sharing those responsibilities? It doesn't seem like you or Luke have given him anything to do."  
  
"That's not true, we have him…getting the candles for the tables." Lorelai stumbled over her words.  
  
"Really? So if I were to call Luke right now and ask what Jess's job was he would say candles?" Sookie challenged.  
  
"Er…I'll be right back."  
  
Lorelai hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
Minutes later Lorelai would rush back in and tell Sookie that if she were to ask Luke would definitely say that Jess was in charge of the candles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay we have an eye, what do we do?" Tristan asked as he snapped on his gloves.  
  
"Cut where the sclera meets the cornea until the aqueous humor is released and remove the cornea." Rory read from her lab book.  
  
"Right, scalpel?" Tristan held his hand out.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes but handed him the instrument.  
  
"So," he began as he cut, "what happened this morning?"  
  
Rory began to toy with her gloves nervously. "I called Luke 'dad'."  
  
Tristan nearly speared the eye. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I don't know what came over me. Jess had just called mom 'aunt' and I was in a after coffee stupor…it just…it felt like we were a family you know?"  
  
"Actually I don't." Tristan said as he sliced.  
  
"Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"  
  
"Hey," he interrupted, "it's okay. I know what you meant. Truth be told, I do know what it's like to have a family…every time I step into Stars Hollow. Keep going and tell me what to do next."  
  
"Still I'm sorry." Rory apologized. "Stick your finger in the center of the eye, find the iris, and pull back, it should come out in one piece."  
  
"Okay, so continue."  
  
"Well, I was so caught up in the 'family' feeling that before I even knew what I was thinking I called Luke dad."  
  
"Two questions: what was his reaction and what do I do with this eye?"  
  
"Cut slits in the sclera and remove the lens, the vitreous humor may come out too. I'll tell you what to do with those after you take out the lens." Rory said. "I actually didn't stay to see Luke's reaction, or my mom's for that matter. I just ran."  
  
"Hmm…um, I think I messed up."  
  
"What did you do?" Rory panicked.  
  
"I don't think I got out the lens right."  
  
Mss Caldwell, who was walking by stepped in. "Don't worry, if you don't get it in one piece that's okay. Just make sure to get it all out."  
  
She walked away.  
  
"Did it feel weird?"  
  
"Calling Luke dad? No." Rory answered.  
  
"Wish I could say the same about this eye. There are little pieces of lens floating around." Tristan complained as he strained to remove it all.  
  
"What is this thing? It looks like a grape." Rory asked holding up a marble shaped object.  
  
"That is the vitreous humor."  
  
"Ew." she immediately dropped it back down onto the tray.  
  
"So it didn't feel weird calling Luke your dad? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think before I face him I'm going to call my dad, my real dad, and ask his opinion about it."  
  
"That sounds smart. So, back to this eye, what next?"  
  
"Look through the lens, or at least through one of the pieces of ours and answer question four in observation."  
  
"Everything appears upside-down." Tristan answered.  
  
"Great. So, you remember we have plans for he wedding to work on after school right?" Rory asked as she picked up the vitreous humor again and with more confidence began to play catch with it.  
  
"Yeah, what do we have to do? Both after school and right now." Tristan asked.  
  
"Turn the eye inside out and locate the fovea." Rory read. "And my mom is supposed to call your cell after school with today's orders."  
  
"My cell?"  
  
"She lost mine for me." Rory stated.  
  
"Got it. Not even going to ask. What's this blue-green thing?"  
  
"The tapetum. Ooh, shiny." she commented. "This is actually kind of fun."  
  
Tristan looked at her as she played with the 'grape thing' as she had deemed it earlier. "Hope you have this much fun during our next dissection."  
  
"What are dissecting?"  
  
"Fetus pig." Tristan answered nonchalantly.  
  
Rory blanched. "Fetus pig?" she gulped. "Remind me not to eat lunch that day."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tristan!"  
  
"Hey Lorelai." Tristan laughed. "So, what are our orders?"  
  
"Well, your mission, should you choose to accept it is to pick up the invitations and the bridal parties' clothes."  
  
"Okay, I think we can handle that." Tristan said.  
  
"Good, now hand the phone over to my mini-me as this message is about to self destruct." Lorelai joked.  
  
"So you'd rather take out your own daughter instead of me? I'm touched Lorelai." Tristan played along.  
  
"What can I say, Miss Patty wants the kid out of the way so she can have you all for herself."  
  
Tristan shook his head in amusement and handed the phone over to Rory who stood next to him impatiently trying to catch snatches of her mother's dialogue.  
  
"What is this that I hear about being eliminated?"  
  
"Nothing, just helping Miss Patty find another husband but anyway, what was up with this morning?" Lorelai got straight to the point.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said it but I understand if it bothers you." Rory began.  
  
"No, hey Rory, it's fine. With me at least, I haven't talked to Luke about it but…I don't know, when you said it…it felt…"  
  
"Right?" Rory offered.  
  
"Yeah, you felt it too?"  
  
"I did. I can't explain it mom."  
  
"You need to talk to Chris about this."  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"Because if he feels weird about this it will make us feel weird about it."  
  
"And you need to talk to Luke." Rory reminded.  
  
"I know sweetie. Listen, Sookie is abut to cause another major accident so I have to go, okay?"  
  
"Yeah mom, we'll talk at home."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
~  
  
AN: I know! Crap, right? It was a filler chapter…sue me! Wait, no don't sue me because I at the moment my dwindling college fund is needed to pay for food. Just, review and know that I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I swear it. The final chapter needs to be posted in like sixteen days so as you can tell, I'm going to be working my ass off for ya. 


	10. It's Better Now

Author's Note: Okay, hard at work, deadlines to meet and so forth. Until this is done, which will be, God willing, done on two weeks, all other fics will be placed on hold.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Okay, so we got the invitations and the tuxes now it's off to get the dresses right?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Right." Rory affirmed.  
  
After an hour and a half of driving/walking around Hartford, Rory had managed to forget all he worries and focused on just enjoying her time with Tristan.  
  
"We're here." Tristan announced as they pulled up in front of the bridal shop.  
  
Rory and Tristan exited the car and walked into the shop, looking around in curiosity as they made their way to the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon." the woman at the counter greeted with a cheery smile.  
  
"Hi." they chorused.  
  
"So, what can I help you with today?"  
  
"Um, we're here to pick up some dresses." Rory answered.  
  
"Dresses?" the woman asked in a clueless.  
  
"Yes, this is a bridal shop and we have dresses waiting here to be picked up." Tristan said slowly.  
  
The woman looked apologetically at the two. "Oh, I'm sorry. You mean you're picking up the dresses for someone else?" she sighed. "This has just been one of those days. What's the name dear?" she continued to ramble on, "There was this one woman who went on about not being normal and sending her…"  
  
"The name is Gilmore." Rory cut in.  
  
"Minions." the woman finished with wide eyes when she heard the name.  
  
"Oh, that would be mother." Rory said with a small laugh.  
  
"Er…yes."  
  
She went back and brought out three garment bags. As Rory took out the check card her mother had given her to use for anything wedding related the woman hesitantly turned to Tristan.  
  
"Tell me, does Ms. Gilmore lock you two in the basement?"  
  
"Oh yes, all the time." Tristan decided to play along. "But it's okay, she let's us out often."  
  
The woman blanched and almost didn't notice Rory handing over the card.  
  
Ten minutes later, after teasing the poor woman to the point of almost giving her a heart attack, the two teens left the shop, barely able to contains their laughs as they drove out of site.  
  
"So, we're dropping this stuff off at your grandparents' house right?"  
  
"Yeah, Grandma doesn't trust mom to take care of anything in our house. Which is true, after all she did lose my cell phone today."  
  
~  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey Rory, how are you doing?" Christopher asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Sherry?"  
  
"She's coming along."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah…what's wrong?" Chris asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong?"  
  
"Rory, I love talking to you but I'm getting this vibe that this isn't a social call. Did something happen to Lorelai? Or Luke? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing happened to any of us. Except…" Rory trailed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"IcalledLukedad." Rory said quickly.  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to run that by me one more time, preferably with spaces between the words."  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "I called Luke dad."  
  
"You called him? Called him what?" Christopher asked not getting the point.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Yeah what? What did you call Luke?"  
  
"No, you don't get it. I called Luke dad, as in I called him my father."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You said that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So you called him dad as in instead of addressing him as Luke you called him dad?"  
  
"Yes. Are you mad?" Rory winced.  
  
"No, honey, no. I mean, how can I be mad? I just, I'm shocked that's all."  
  
"Yeah, I was just calling to tell you and…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And to ask permission if I could maybe call him that…again."  
  
"As in from now on?" Chris sighed. "I wasn't the father you needed growing up, it's perfectly normal for you to see Luke, the man who was there as you grew up as more of a father figure than I am."  
  
"But…will it be weird for you?"  
  
Chris hesitated. "I honestly can't say that it won't but…at the moment everything is weird for me but I know that feeling will pass."  
  
"So, it's okay?"  
  
"Rory, I know that you love me and you need to know that even though I'm not always there for you it doesn't mean I love you any less but now…you have one more person to love and be loved by. Don't feel guilty and don't think that it means you love me less because of it."  
  
Rory smiled and Chris could picture it without even needing proof. "Thanks dad. I just…I have been so scared and now…I think it'll all be okay."  
  
"It will be kiddo. I've got to go, are we good here?"  
  
"Yeah dad, we're good."  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
"I love you too dad."  
  
With a click of finality Rory snapped the cell phone to a close and handed it back to its owner.  
  
"Ready to go in now?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory looked up at the diner in front of her, her smile fading. "What if Luke thinks it's too weird and he doesn't like the idea?"  
  
"You'll never know till you find out." Tristan reminded her.  
  
"But seriously, I think the only successful parental title shift happened in the Sound of Music when all the kids stopped calling Maria 'Frauline" and started calling her 'mother'."  
  
Tristan suppressed a snicker. "Another movie fave?"  
  
"Yes, but don't spread it around or else my reputation is ruined."  
  
Tristan took Rory by the shoulders. "Hey, look at me. I know this is weird for you because it means calling someone who you've seen as a friend something that means so much more but sometimes movies can be seen as a sign of hope for reality. If the von Trapp children can do it I know that someone who is decidedly more emotionally strong can handle either outcome."  
  
Rory nodded and looked determinedly at the diner. "I can do this." she whispered.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Tristan reminded her.  
  
Together they journeyed up the few steps and into the diner. While Rory continued on her path to the counter Tristan branched and took a seat at a nearby table.  
  
"Hey Luke." Rory said uneasily.  
  
He looked up and gulped. "Rory. So…?"  
  
"Are you upset about this morning?" she blurted out, getting straight to the point.  
  
"This morning? No, jeez, I guess we have to talk about this now don't we?" he winced.  
  
"Yeah, we do." Rory affirmed.  
  
"Okay listen Ror, I have to admit while it shocked me into a dazed stupor for the entire morning once I finally snapped out of it I realized that I sort of…liked it." he admitted.  
  
Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Really good because I felt the same way and I know that mom does too."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know…listen, I really loved calling you my dad, it just seemed so normal…at the time, I still like calling you by your name 'Luke', it would be weird to not call you that after all these years. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to call you both, at different times you know?"  
  
"I think I understand. You'll call me Luke but whenever the moment feels right you'll see me as your dad." Luke sighed.  
  
"Is that all right?" Rory asked cautiously.  
  
Luke smiled. "It's all right."  
  
They smiled at each other for a few moments not saying anything. Luke rolled his eyes put down the notepad and pencil he had been holding.  
  
"Get over here." he laughed.  
  
Rory's smile brightened as she ran behind the counter into his arms. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Does this mean I get my coffee now?" she asked.  
  
Luke smirked and ruffled her hair. "Get out of here."  
  
Feeling a great weight lifted off her she sat across from Tristan.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Luke placed two cups of coffee in front of the couple and walked away, but not before throwing a kind look at Rory. She took a sip of the coffee before answering.  
  
"Now I am."  
  
~  
  
AN: All right, now I KNOW that was crap but it had to be done and out of the way, whew, okay, now the next chapter can actually have good parts in it. Yikes, deadline is getting closer! 


	11. Moving and Mix-ups

Author's Note: Okay, finally! The chapter that I've wanted to write all along! I really hope that you please forgive me for the crappiness of the last two chapters…by the way…if it comes down to me pulling my hair out in panic…would it be okay if I went back and changed the day of the wedding to, oh I don't know…July?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Beginning of May…  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called.  
  
"What?!" Rory whined grumpily. "It's Saturday at eight in the morning! What could you possible want at eight in the morning!?" she complained as she stumbled into the kitchen and sat next to her mother.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Lorelai said pleasantly, enjoying the fact that she was annoying someone so early in the day.  
  
Rory glared but accepted the cup of coffee Lorelai offered her. She took a deep drink and looked at her mother expectantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Lorelai frowned in thought. "Wait, hold on, I know I dragged you out of bed for a reason. Was it so I could make fun of how scary you look in the morning? No, I don't think that was it. Maybe it was so I would have someone to talk to? Hmm…no, maybe…"  
  
"Mom. Tell me what you want." Rory enunciated her words to show her impatience.  
  
"Okay, you know those invitations that I made you and Tristan design, then take to get made, and then made you leave in the clutches of my psychotic mother?"  
  
"Vaguely." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, well, a week ago I sent mom a list of people I wanted to invite to this whole wedding thing and she spent the entire week addressing them in that small, curvy, perfect handwriting she has."  
  
"And?" Rory prodded tiredly.  
  
"And it is annoyingly perfect. I mean the woman has probably never even touched a bottle of white out because she has this freakish ability to never mess up, never, not once!"  
  
"Mom! I get it! Where are your ramblings heading?"  
  
"Jeez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Lorelai huffed.  
  
"That's because I'd rather be in the bed right now."  
  
"Well, anyway, as I was saying, I need you and Tristan to go pick up the invitations and take them to the post office."  
  
"What? Why can't grandma do that?" Rory inquired.  
  
"Because I offered since you two will already be in Hartford on other errands."  
  
"What other errands?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"The errands that I was going to give you when you woke up, which is right now." Lorelai explained, enjoying the torture she was putting Rory through.  
  
"More? What about Jess? Make Jess do some of this stuff! He's the best man you know! Or what about Sookie? Or Michel? Or Lane? Anybody?"  
  
Lorelai gave her a 'what are you thinking?' kind of look. "Jess can't do anything because he's too busy trying to bring up his grades before finals. Sookie has enough on her plate what with cooking for the inn and experimenting with food for the wedding. Michel is too grouchy to do anything and I can't force Lane into it because her mother will probably throw a fit. Besides," she began to tear up, "there's no one else who I trust completely. This means so much to me, I only want everything to be perfect because I have waited so long for this. I only hoped you would help because this affects your life too."  
  
Rory crumbled. "Oh, mom, I'm sorry. God, how could I even think of ruining this for you? I take it back. What errands do you have for us?"  
  
Lorelai looked up and blinked away some tears, sniffling just a little. "Well, other than taking the invitations to the post office I suppose you could register Luke and I at this list of department stores at the Hartford mall." she slid a slip of paper with store names across the table towards Rory.  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai sniffled again. "That's it." she affirmed.  
  
"Alright, okay mom. Let me go call Tristan and get ready. Are we okay?" Rory asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, it's okay kid, go get ready." Lorelai nudged her playfully.  
  
Rory smiled and retreated back towards her room.  
  
"Gets 'em every time." Lorelai mused.  
  
"What'd you say?" Rory spun around.  
  
Lorelai put the sad eyes back in place. "Nothing Rory."  
  
"Oh, okay." Rory closed her door.  
  
Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing I never taught her the fake tear routine." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's nine thirty in the morning." Tristan said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes it is." Rory nodded.  
  
He looked over at her, his black sunglasses masking his tired eyes.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" he complained. "It's nine thirty in the morning! No one should be up this early on a weekend!"  
  
"Hey, be glad you weren't up at eight like I was." she muttered dryly as she backed the Jeep into reverse and turned to drive down the long driveway. "I have no idea what possessed my mother, the sleep-in queen, to wake up so early!"  
  
Tristan laughed dryly and dug through the glove compartment. "Here." he said holding a pair of sunglasses in her direction. "Cover your eyes, you look like hell."  
  
She pursed her lips in annoyance but took the glasses and slid them on. "Nice to know we can be honest with each other."  
  
"What? I'm saving you from embarrassment. I'm not saying I don't look like hell either, that's why I'm wearing the shades. Plus, it's a fashion statement." he smirked.  
  
"Ah, hey, no smirking this early in the morning." she objected as they turned onto the street and headed towards the Gilmore residence.  
  
"I didn't see that in the Gilmore Circle of Insanity rulebook."  
  
"Pencil it in for me then." Rory muttered.  
  
Tristan chuckled and sank back into his seat. Closing his eyes he reveled in the delight of sitting in Rory's car, having a friendly conversation with her. If someone had told him eight months ago that he would be in that position he would have laughed.  
  
"So," Rory called him from his thoughts, "I know why I'm tired, but you look worse for the wear, definitely a side of Tristan that I have never seen before. Why do you not look like your normal, poster boy for the pretty people of America, self?"  
  
"I was up late last night." he answered.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just chatting with a friend of mine who lives in another country." he lied.  
  
Rory seemed to accept the answer and didn't press the subject further.  
  
Truth be told, Tristan's case of insomnia had nothing to do with chat time with a 'friend'. His dreams were plaguing him…the same dreams that he had been having on and off for the last few months. Part of him would wake up, telling himself that he only wanted to be friends with Rory but the other wanted nothing more than to make the images of chasing her by the pond and kissing her on a patch of grass reality. He coughed as he forced himself not to relieve the vivid images and instead focused on the road before them.  
  
"So, what about you? Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated as she thought of a lie. "I-I was reading and I just sort of got caught up in the plot. By the time I was able to put it down it was two in the morning."  
  
"So basically you're running on six hours of sleep?"  
  
"Yup, that and a pot of coffee."  
  
He shook his head in amusement. Rory looked over at him briefly. He couldn't find out about the dreams that haunted her. But did they really haunt her? Hadn't she enjoyed the images of Tristan, fitting perfectly into her life? She went stared ahead at the road, forcing herself not to dwell on those questions.  
  
"We're here." she announced. "My grandma should be waiting for us."  
  
Tristan just nodded in response and together they stumbled, rather sleepily, to the door. Before they even had a chance to ring the doorbell Emily swung the door open.  
  
"Good morning Rory, Tristan! Have you had breakfast yet? I had the cook fix you up some!" she said in a rushed, enthusiastic voice.  
  
The two teens just stared dumbly at her.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, come in!"  
  
Tristan lifted his glasses to rest atop his head and threw a questioning glance at Rory. Shrugging she followed the same suit with her shades and went inside with Tristan close behind.  
  
~  
  
"Luke, I need food." Lorelai whined.  
  
"Is that all I'm good for?" he asked.  
  
"No, you make really great coffee too." Lorelai replied.  
  
He half smiled and leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "I'm making your usual breakfast now. Come back here and get your coffee."  
  
Lorelai giggled and ran to the door separating the counter area from the rest of the diner. Slowly she took a step in and let out a content sigh.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he went back towards the grill.  
  
"Relishing in the feeling of being behind the 'sacred' counter."  
  
"You're been behind the counter before." he reminded her as he flipped her pancakes.  
  
"Yes, but you've never actually invited me over, I invited myself."  
  
Luke just shook his head in amusement and the need for coffee convinced Lorelai she had relished enough.  
  
"So," she began as she took a sip of her coffee and came to stand by Luke's side, "where's Jess?"  
  
"Upstairs sleeping." Luke answered.  
  
"Hmm…about that." Lorelai said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well…it's just that…we're getting married."  
  
"Really? Is that what we've been planning all this time?" he teased.  
  
"Luke, I'm serious." Lorelai said, though she was smiling. "We're getting married and generally married couples live in the same house."  
  
"Yeah, they do."  
  
"So we should move in together." Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"We should." Luke nodded, his eyes glued to the pancakes.  
  
"So we will…right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Lorelai nodded happily.  
  
'But…"  
  
"But?" Lorelai prodded hesitantly.  
  
"But, what about upstairs? I can't just have it empty, especially not after Jess and I remodeled it so he could have his own room…oh God, what about Jess? Where could he stay? Is there room at your house?"  
  
Lorelai looked thoughtful. "I could clear out the sewing room and make it Jess's."  
  
"But where will you keep that stuff…and what about my apartment?"  
  
"We could have it as storage."  
  
"No."  
  
"I could use that as my sewing space."  
  
"But then you'd have to come here to do all that stuff." Luke reasoned.  
  
"Well…maybe Jess could stay here, that way he wouldn't have to move." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Do you really want to leave Jess here, at the diner, by himself?" Luke asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh good point, that doesn't paint a pretty picture. Besides that defeats the whole point of living together like a family." Lorelai agreed.  
  
Luke nodded. "If only you had another room."  
  
"Yeah…" Lorelai agreed. Then, a sudden idea sprang to mind. "Hey, why don't we?"  
  
"Why don't we what?"  
  
"We can add another room!"  
  
"What? You can't just ADD a room!" Luke objected, the pancakes were now forgotten.  
  
"Of course we can! The backyard is way too big and it's not like we use it anyway! Plus the grass is all brown and crunchy. It's big enough to add an addition without it being all cramped! You can head the construction because you're mister manly man with your tools and I'm sure some guys around town will help us."  
  
"I don't know." he said hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, you know you and Bert wanna."  
  
"But, the wedding is in a month. I'd want Jess and I to be moved in before then."  
  
"So, we'll get started right away, today in fact. We can start drawing up the plans."  
  
"What about the diner? I'd have to be there 24/7 to make sure no one screws up. No roof falls on my nephew." he said confidently.  
  
"Put Caesar on the counter." Lorelai offered. "And if you don't think he can handle it full time, Jess, Rory, and I can alternate helping out."  
  
Luke pondered this and Lorelai could tell that she was close to winning him over. He shrugged slightly.  
  
"We could maybe even add another bathroom too. One bathroom for four people is really stretching it."  
  
Lorelai grinned, knowing he was warming up to the idea. "Yeah, you know, there's an extra storage closet upstairs by my room that we could turn into a bathroom just for us. It's right next to the sewing room so we could even take out a bit of that and make it even bigger."  
  
"We could have double sinks." Luke agreed snaking his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah," she pulled her arms around his neck, "we could have one of those big bathtubs. You know the ones perfect for bubble baths." she murmured softly.  
  
"Okay…but what about the office?" he asked, ruining the moment.  
  
"Well, it could be the kids' hang out place." Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Hang out place?"  
  
"Yeah, you know when Rory and Jess have their friends over at the house and are being annoyingly loud we can kick 'em out and tell them to go to the diner. It's big enough and it's the perfect spot. If we're lucky, they'll be there often, very often, and we'll have the house all-to-our-selves." she dragged out the last few words, emphasizing the meaning.  
  
"You've sold me." Luke agreed pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
It would have lasted longer had Lorelai not wrinkled her nose and pulled away from him.  
  
"What's that smell?" she asked.  
  
Together they sniffed and looked towards the grill as it smoke billowed from two flat pieces of back crisp.  
  
"The pancakes!" they said together.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, you have to tell your grandmother that if she ever fires that cook of hers the DuGrey residence will be more than willing to hire her." Tristan said, rubbing his stomach appreciatively as they set down the driveway away from the meal they had just enjoyed.  
  
"Heh, don't count on it! That woman is staying for a long time!" Rory retorted as she slipped her glasses down back over her eyes.  
  
"So post office first?" Tristan asked as he adjusted his sunglasses back to their place.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, then it's off to the Hartford mall." Rory sat apprehensively as she looked both ways for traffic before making her turn.  
  
"Where's the list of stores?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Um, it's in my purse in the back." Rory said absently.  
  
Tristan reached pack and retrieved the small bag and fished around till he found the list.  
  
"Jeez! There are like twenty stores on this thing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, we've got a long day ahead of us." Rory agreed.  
  
"Why are there so many?"  
  
"Because, Grandma insisted that mom and Luke register at some expensive over the top department stores so that all of her friends could shop there but mom wanted some normal stores, Luke was indifferent about the whole thing and Jess…well, if you look towards the bottom those music stores are his pick."  
  
Tristan laughed. "And right below that I spy a bookstore. Wonder who put that there?"  
  
"Shut up. If Jess can put down three stores selling nothing but no-name garage bands I can add in at least one store of my choice."  
  
"Yes, but you're not supposed to be able to add any in! This is for Luke and Lorelai! The soon-to-be wed adults only! The kids aren't supposed to have a say in this."  
  
"Relax, Jess and I added those as a joke…well, at least I did, not so sure about Jess though…anyway, it doesn't matter because we're not going there."  
  
"So, I'll just cross those off the list."  
  
Tristan fished again but this time for a pen. Finding one, he crossed the last four stores of the list.  
  
"Look at that, we haven't even left the car and we're already down four stores!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed the invitations. Tristan sighed and relaxed back into his seat as he watched her disappear into the post office.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, this is the last store." Rory panted.  
  
She and Tristan had spent the last six hours wandering around the mall, hopping from store to store in attempts to get the happy couple registered for gifts. They had agreed to split for a portion of the day to save time but now they met together for the last store. They stood outside of Macy's, tired, but glad that the hell was almost over.  
  
"Thank. God." Tristan matched her tone. "Let's go in."  
  
"Okay." Rory said, staring blankly at the entrance.  
  
"Rory, come on."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"You're not moving." Tristan pointed out.  
  
Rory looked down at her feet. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I was moving."  
  
Tristan sighed and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her along with him.  
  
"We're moving now right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Tristan answered. "Maybe I should drive home."  
  
"No, no, I just need coffee. All this running around…no time for coffee…need coffee." she mumbled.  
  
Tristan shook his head as they entered the customer service department. Rory took a look around. There were lush couches along the walls and a mahogany desk towards the back where a friendly looking woman sat…but Rory however was looking past the woman, at the small caddie behind her.  
  
"Coffee!" Rory yelled out before running towards the coffee maker.  
  
Before the woman could protest Rory had already begun inhaling the ambrosia. Tristan sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry about her. She has an insane obsession for coffee and she's been suffering withdrawal."  
  
The woman nodded and accepted this as an answer.  
  
"I heard that. It's not insane." Rory argued.  
  
"I'll write to you at the asylum sweetie." he smirked.  
  
"I hate you honey." Rory sugar-coated as she poured another cup.  
  
"You know you love me." he smiled as she sat down next to him, inhaling the mocha scent appreciatively.  
  
The woman sat, enjoying the refreshing banter of young love. She cleared her throat. "I'm Vivian Hart, you may call me Vivian or just Viv. How can I help you today?"  
  
"We're here to make out a gift registry for a wedding." Rory answered, knowing the drill all too well.  
  
"Ah, all right then. I'll start need to start with your names please."  
  
"Our names?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, your names."  
  
Rory was confused, at the other stores they had simply asked for the couple's names, but she decided that every store does things differently. She wondered if Tristan had the reaction to the stores he had gone to.  
  
"Um, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"Yes, and when is the wedding?"  
  
"June 12th." Tristan answered.  
  
The woman nodded as she typed everything in.  
  
"All right. Now do you have a pre-planned list of products and brands you'd like on the registry or will you need to take a walk through of the store?"  
  
Rory was about to take the walk through but Tristan cut her off. "Yes, we have a list."  
  
"We do?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah, I had the lady print out a list of products at the last store I was at. She included everything they didn't carry and stuff because I told her that I'd be coming here." he answered as he retrieved the folded paper.  
  
"Oh," Vivian said cheerfully, "great then! I'll just scan this into the computer."  
  
She took the paper and went into a back room.  
  
"Smart." Rory commented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later she came back.  
  
"Well, that was quick. I have to say, most people who come in here take hours deciding what they want, it's dreadful!"  
  
"Then we're glad we haven't put you through any of that." Tristan flashed her a charming smile.  
  
Vivian laughed embarrassedly. "It's no trouble at all. Especially for a darling couple such as yourselves."  
  
Rory wondered what she meant by that but decided to let it slide.  
  
"Okay, it's almost set in the computer. So, when a guest purchases a gift there is a sort of thank you statement that is just a default kind of thing. If you don't like the default you can write your own."  
  
"Um, lets hear the default." Tristan said as he looked to Rory for approval who nodded as she took a slow sip of her coffee.  
  
"Okay it will read: 'Thank you for sharing in our joy by showing your love and support through this gift' signed, the future Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey." Vivian smiled.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay, yeah, bad place to leave it, I know. Sorry about the whole gift registry thing. I haven't actually done one before so I don't know if that's how it works. I'm only guessing on the limited amount of knowledge I do know. Thanks to Gnat for her idea (love ya girlie!) and I suggest that if you like this chapter you not only review (cuz I love hearing from ya) but also go check out Gnat's (Gnat10886) stories cuz we think alike and you might enjoy her work as well. 


	12. A Belated Thank You Gift

Author's Note: Typing as fast as my mind and fingers will allow! Keep reading and be so kind as to review!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Okay, it's almost set in the computer. So, when a guest purchases a gift there is a sort of thank you statement that is just a default kind of thing. If you don't like the default you can write your own."  
  
"Um, lets hear the default." Tristan said as he looked to Rory for approval who nodded as she took a slow sip of her coffee.  
  
"Okay it will read: 'Thank you for sharing in our joy by showing your love and support through this gift signed, the future Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey.'" Vivian smiled.  
  
Rory began to choke on her coffee. Tristan snapped out of his shock enough to pat her back in attempts to help her, all the while throwing a look at Vivian that was a mix of panic and confusion. Vivian looked alarmed as Tristan tried to soothe Rory. Finally her coughs and sputters subsided enough for Rory to take a gasping breath and slam her cup down onto the desk.  
  
"Run that last part by me one more time. I don't think I heard you right." she panted.  
  
"What? Signed by the future Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey. That's you two." Viv replied innocently.  
  
"Oh, that's what I thought you said." Rory breathed weakly.  
  
"No, um Viv, I think you've misunderstood." Tristan explained. "We…no…we're not getting married."  
  
"But you came here to register…?"  
  
"For my mom and her fiancée." Rory gained the ability to breathe again.  
  
Vivian brought her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "Oh, dears, I'm sorry! It's just you came in here together and oh, you looked so cute together, I assumed…oh this is embarrassing!"  
  
Tristan chuckled nervously, still shaken. "Its okay, we should have caught it sooner, I guess we're just both tired. It's been a long day."  
  
"I understand completely. Oh my," she continued to laugh as she turned to her computer, "I thought you two looked too young to get married but who am I to interfere in young love!"  
  
"Love?" Rory stuttered. "Oh no, no, no, we're not in love. We're just best friends."  
  
"Really? Hm, if you ask me, there's something more there that I doubt either of you want to see." Vivian commented as she began to fix the order. "What are the names of the couple?"  
  
"What? No there…" Rory began.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes." Tristan interrupted.  
  
Rory threw him a glance.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Alright. It will take a few minutes for this to re-enter into our systems with the new names." Vivian said patiently, traces of her smile still showing. "So, you're sure you two aren't dating?"  
  
"Very sure." Rory affirmed. "We only just learned how to tolerate each other."  
  
"Hey!" Tristan objected.  
  
"Okay, I only just learned how to tolerate HIM."  
  
"Hmph, if you weren't my ride home I'd be insulted." Tristan pouted.  
  
"Oh please, you're not hurt so don't pretend to be."  
  
Tristan smirked. "You're right, I'm not."  
  
"Well, okay, it's all set. Now would you like to change the default?" Viv asked.  
  
"No, that's okay as it is." Rory answered.  
  
"All right then. Here's your print out of the transaction."  
  
"Thank you." Tristan said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome dears." she said kindly.  
  
Together they stood and walked away.  
  
"They'll be back…they just don't know it yet." she said to herself knowingly as she watched them disappear.  
  
~  
  
"Hey, can we maybe make this a two story room?" Jess asked.  
  
"What? There is no way your room is going to end up cooler than mine bucko." Lorelai objected.  
  
Together, Luke, Lorelai, and Jess stood over the freshly drawn plans for the house addition.  
  
"Why do I have to share a bathroom with Rory?" he whined.  
  
"Why are you sharing a bathroom with me?" she asked as she walked into the diner. She took one look at the sketching. "What's all this?"  
  
"It's Jess's new room." Lorelai announced.  
  
"New room?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke and Jess are moving in with us but we need another room for Jess so we're making him one." Lorelai explained. "Oh, and another bathroom for Luke and I."  
  
Rory just nodded dumbly. "And when was all this decided?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"While I was out running around to practically every store in the Hartford mall even though you could have saved me a lot of pain by just picking one store to register at?" Rory pressed.  
  
"Um…yeah." Lorelai answered innocently.  
  
Rory sighed. "Because I'm too tired I won't fight. Whatever you have written down on that paper is a-okay with me."  
  
Jess smirked. "I'll go get you some coffee."  
  
"Thank you." Rory mumbled as she collapsed at the counter.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Why exactly were there so many stores on that list?"  
  
"Because, my mother only wanted certain things from certain places. She insisted." Lorelai began to mimic her mother's voice. "Oh, but Macy's has much nicer towels than Nordstroms, oh, Nordstroms has crystal champagne glasses, you know, the ones with the gold rim? But, of course for silverware you HAVE to register at Oneida…and so on." she finished returning to her normal voice.  
  
Jess came back and placed a mug in front of her. She mumbled thanks and took a sip.  
  
"So, where's Tristan?" Luke asked.  
  
"Dropped him off at his house."  
  
"Will you two be having dinner or are you just going to go home?" Luke asked.  
  
"Actually, dinner sounds great." Rory answered.  
  
"Are you sure? You were pretty wiped a second ago." Jess said concerned.  
  
"No worries, I have my coffee thus I have a second strength. Keep the java coming and I assure you I'll be up till one."  
  
"Okay." Jess said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey, why don't we make this a family dinner?" Lorelai suggested. "Luke, let Caesar do the cooking."  
  
Luke sighed and threw down his towel. "Okay, take a seat I'll go order up some food."  
  
"Diner boy!" Luke turned around. "No veggie salad or something! You're eating a burger buddy! This is a family meal!" Lorelai ordered.  
  
Luke sighed again but mumbled his compliance. Lorelai grinned happily.  
  
"So? How was your day with Tristan?" Lorelai asked, turning her attention to Rory.  
  
"Other than long and tiresome? It was okay, we had to split up some of the work to get it all done."  
  
Lorelai looked worried. "What? No, you can't split up the work! You need to spend time together!"  
  
"Why?" Rory questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well…" Lorelai stuttered, "it's tradition, you're supposed to do everything together."  
  
"I've never heard of a tradition like that."  
  
"You don't know everything." Lorelai retorted.  
  
Before Rory could argue Luke came back and sat next to Lorelai.  
  
"Food's coming."  
  
They nodded in response.  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" Jess asked, stealing a sip of Rory's coffee.  
  
She snatched the cup back. "Well, this one lady at Macy's thought that we were getting married."  
  
"What?!" the three others exclaimed.  
  
"Er…yeah. Well, I guess because Tristan and I went in together and all, she kind of assumed that we were a couple registering." Rory explained.  
  
"And?" Jess prodded.  
  
"And, when she called us Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey we corrected her. That's it."  
  
Lorelai and Luke shared a small glance. Luckily Rory and Jess were too busy nudging each other for arm room for them to notice.  
  
~  
  
"I'm glad to be home, my feet need rest." Rory sighed happily as they stepped through the door of their home.  
  
"Are you going to crash or are ya going to work off some of that caffeine with me?" Lorelai asked playfully.  
  
"Movie night?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course, but sadly I think that all of VHS tapes are pretty messed up, if you don't mind those annoying white lines popping up then we're good to go."  
  
"Hmm." Rory hummed as they walked straight to the kitchen. "Hey, mom, did you set the coffee before you left or what? There's a fresh pot ready to go."  
  
"No, I didn't. Oh, look, a note." Lorelai pointed and stood next to her daughter.  
  
Rory opened the note and read out loud. "It's from Tristan. 'Hey Ror, and Lorelai who I'm sure is reading over you're shoulder.'"  
  
"Smart kid." Lorelai mumbled.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and continued. " 'I know this is going to sound weird, and me breaking into your house probably isn't too normal either but I realized that I never really thanked you for throwing me a birthday party a while back.'"  
  
"What? Yeah he did." Lorelai cut in.  
  
Rory kept reading. " 'And don't say that I did, because in my eyes I didn't.'"  
  
"Eh." Lorelai narrowed her eyes.  
  
" 'Anyway, I wanted to get to know you before I gave you anything in return because I wanted it to be something you'd like. I knew you'd have dinner at Luke's tonight so I snuck into town after you dropped me off and set this all up for you. If you look on the kitchen table behind you (because I know that you probably didn't see it walking in) there is something you may like.'"  
  
"DVDS!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.  
  
She held up copies of Independence Day, The Cutting Edge, and You've Got Mail.  
  
" 'I know they're you favorite, Ror.'" Rory continued to read.  
  
"But we don't have a DVD player." Lorelai slumped her shoulders.  
  
Rory held up her hand to silence her mother. " 'Since I'm sure you were attracted straight to the coffee I brewed for you…'"  
  
"That explains it." Lorelai muttered.  
  
" 'You might want to go check out your TV cabinet.'"  
  
Rory stopped reading. Looking up at her mother they simultaneously nodded and went back into the living room. Lorelai gasped in surprise.  
  
" "It's a DVD player.'"  
  
"Well duh, Mr. Obvious!" Lorelai exclaimed as she excitedly ran her hands over the player.  
  
" 'I know, pretty obvious. I set it up for you so it's all ready to go. Oh, by the way, look on the coffee table.'"  
  
They turned and Rory smiled, touched by the additional gifts and she looked back down at the letter.  
  
" 'You once told me that you wore down your tape of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory so I figure that a DVD is harder to burn out. Also, I thought that you may want to sing along to the Sound of Music (I got some funny looks when I bought that) so that's there too.'"  
  
"So the kid breaks into our house and not only sets up the coffee maker but buys us five DVD's and a player to play them in? And set it up? Could this get any better?" Lorelai was giddy.  
  
" 'Movie night isn't complete without the goodies so if you look in the freezer…'" Rory stopped reading and looked at her mother.  
  
Wordlessly they went to the freezer and opened it.  
  
" 'You're looking through it right now aren't you?'"  
  
"He knows us to well." Lorelai observed.  
  
Rory just nodded and kept reading. " 'There's some ice cream (enough to last you a week in my opinion) and in the cabinet is some kettle corn. It's like popcorn but it's salty sweet (trust me, it's good) just give it a chance and if you don't like it I put the regular kind next to it. Actually, there's already a bag in the microwave, just press the button labeled 'popcorn' and it will start popping.'"  
  
"There's a popcorn button? How did we miss that?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
" "You may not have seen it but it's there (and it works). So anyway, you've got your movies, your snacks, and most importantly your coffee. Thank you, for giving me a chance and for this past year. You've inspired me Rory, you're inspired me to be a better person and for that, I'm grateful. And Lorelai? Thanks for giving me a chance too (and thanks for saving me every time I was tempted to pull a 'Rory' and do my homework). Enjoy and I'll see you later. Tristan.'" Rory finished.  
  
She turned to her mother.  
  
"Oh, he's good." Lorelai mused.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said wistfully, "he is."  
  
~  
  
AN: So, how am I doing? My original intent was to post the whole story by June 12th because that's the day of the wedding but as I'm sure most of you know, fan fiction.net has been on the blink lately (I think it's cuz they're re-vamping the site or something) but it doesn't look like it will happen. On average, I had about a five-minute window a day where the site seems to run at full speed. It seems to have returned to normal (at least for now) but you still won't see your Trory filled ending tonight, sorry…unless a miracle happens…or if you motivate me enough with some reviews. Give me ten reviews and the next chapter will be up (I'm working on it right now, half done in fact). 


	13. Town Meetings and Midnight Fittings

Author's Note: This would have been up sooner but we all now that fan fiction.net has been stupid lately. I did consider changing the date of the wedding to a later date but I'm keeping it as June 12th because I don't want to change the date...sorry but the last chapter won't be posted on the date of the wedding (obviously).  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Saturday, June 1st...  
  
"Can we rent this one?" Rory asked excitedly.  
  
"What? Which one?" Tristan asked as he crossed the aisle and looked over at the selection she held up. "Them Mummy Returns? Haven't you seen that like, a million times?"  
  
"Yes, but never with the audio commentary." Rory answered.  
  
Tristan sighed for the millionth time that day. He never even thought of the repercussions of buying the Gilmore Girls a DVD player. Now, a month later he found himself sucked into the DVD section of the video store, looking over every movie to see if they had any worthwhile extra features that the girls may have missed out on.  
  
"Fine, I could stand more mummies." Tristan acquiesced.  
  
"Then we totally have to rent the first one." Rory picked up the prequel as well.  
  
"Haven't you already watched every movie in this store? I'm surprised your poor DVD player hasn't burnt out from overuse."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think that Desi handle it."  
  
"Desi?"  
  
"Yes, we named her Desi." Rory answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"When did you name it?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"First of all, she is not an 'it'. Secondly, we named her last night." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Why? Other than the fact that you and your mother are insane."  
  
"Because, we were tired of calling it the 'DVD player'. She was begging to be named." Tristan held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Next time, I won't ask."  
  
"Good boy. What else should we get?"  
  
Tristan's eyes bugged out. "Rory! You're holding ten movies in your hands here! I think you have enough to last you until the wedding."  
  
"I'm making up for lost time!" Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess we can go."  
  
Just then Kirk came back, covered in navy blue paint everywhere from his boots to his clothes to his skin. His tool belt, containing a hammer and a few nails, hung haphazardly around his waist and he wore a weary expression.  
  
"The room and bathroom are done. Every nail in place, every wire concealed, and every pipe attached to the right system. Just wait for the paint to dry and Jess can start moving in." he said, slumping down onto a stool behind the counter.  
  
"Hello to you to Kirk." Rory said dryly.  
  
Tristan looked over Kirk's shoulder and saw men coming from the direction of the Gilmore house in similar states of appearance. Everyone ranging from Taylor to the town Troubadour had been recruited for the job of making more room for the family to live and in one month's time the task was finally done. Of course, Rory had not been pleased with the developments interrupting her schoolwork during the last days of class when she desperately needed to study for finals. To save herself she had taken to hiding out in the apartment for the quiet she wanted, only returning home to sleep and watch the occasional movie.  
  
"I'm tired. And I'm not even getting paid for this." he complained.  
  
"Hey Kirk," Tristan cut in, "I've been meaning to ask, what do you do? Like what is your actual job? Because, it seems like you do...everything."  
  
"Really? I never noticed." he replied vaguely, looking at an imaginary point as he thought it over. "I mean I know that I wander around a lot doing this and that but I never saw myself as doing too many..."  
  
Rory cleared her throat. "Um, Kirk, we're kind of in a hurry so could you maybe ring up the total for the movies please?"  
  
He looked back. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Five minutes and thirty dollars later (paid for by Tristan) the two teens were out the door.  
  
"So, are we heading to your house to veg-out in front of the tube now?"  
  
"Nah, paint fumes ruin the whole movie watching atmosphere. Besides this is the one day that we have off from all and anything wedding related. Let's drop the stuff off at Luke's and walk around town for the day. It's so great out!" she said blissfully.  
  
It was true. The sun was out and the temperature could not have been more perfect. Warm but not too hot. He smiled and held the door to Luke's open for her.  
  
"Rory! Tristan!" Lane waved them over.  
  
"Hey. Henry? When did you get here?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. I actually tried to call Tris but his maid said that he was spending the next couple of days at a friend's house." Henry answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am. You know with the wedding being so close and all we're working overtime to ensure smooth sailing."  
  
"Anyway, Henry and I were just celebrating school being over by hanging out around town today, would you like to join us?" Lane offered.  
  
"Well, we were going to do the same but we wouldn't want to impose..."Tristan said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you kidding, it'll be fine." Henry assured.  
  
"Okay, let me just go put these movies upstairs then." Rory said before turning towards the back.  
  
Just as Rory was at the base of the steps Lorelai came running down and nearly collided into her daughter.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ror!"  
  
"What were you doing up there?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, Luke wanted to see if Jess left yet and he did."  
  
"Wait? Where did Jess go?"  
  
"He had to go to Hartford. My mom thinks that they messed up his tux again and she insisted that he go over and try it on to be sure." Lorelai explained. "Anywho, what are your plans for today?"  
  
"Just going to hang out around town."  
  
"Okay, don't forget the town meeting tonight. Taylor says that the town has a 'major' decision to make and I for one am curious to find out what the big fuss is about."  
  
Rory just nodded her head in amusement at her mother's excitement and passed her to go up to the apartment and drop of the bag. A minute later she came back down. Tristan handed her a cell phone.  
  
"You're mom said to carry this with you and that if you need her she'll be at the store with Luke to pick up stuff for their bathroom."  
  
Rory nodded. "Sure, let's get going."  
  
The guys headed slowly for the door.  
  
"Hey, does Luke have any water bottles in the back?" Lane asked.  
  
"Um...let's go check." Rory suggested.  
  
Together they went in the back, saying hello to Caesar on the way, and emerged with two water bottles to share with the guys.  
  
"So, are you going to be here for the big day?" Tristan asked Henry as they meandered through the door.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Henry nodded.  
  
"Guys. Move, you're going to slow!" Rory complained.  
  
Tristan and Henry turned back around.  
  
"Or what?" Tristan challenged.  
  
Sharing a look, Lane and Rory reached out and shoved the boys off the steps. Falling ungracefully unto the pavement they groaned in pain. Nodding in satisfaction Rory and Lane stepped over them and continued down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm beginning to think I've gotten involved in an abusive relationship." Henry winced as he slowly got up.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luke, this is not working." Lorelai complained as they wandered down the aisle with bathroom mats.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked as he picked up a black mat and held it up for approval.  
  
She shook her head and he put it back down. "I'm talking about the plan for Tristan and Rory. They're spending time together but I get this vibe that Rory is fighting her feelings for him. In fact I know she is. We need to do something that will get their attention and make them see that they shouldn't let this opportunity pass them up."  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke whined.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "Oh, what about the navy blue?"  
  
"But that's the color of Jess's room." Luke pointed out. "I don't want to do anymore scheming. It's obvious that they aren't interested in each other and we need to stop pushing them."  
  
"Oh please!" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Getting involved is what I do best. Besides, don't you want Rory to be happy?"  
  
"Of course, but we can't decide who she should be with for her."  
  
"Would you rather she be with Dean?"  
  
"No! That's the last thing I want."  
  
"Well then..."  
  
"Lorelai! I have had it. I put up with this for long enough. I refuse to go any further with your scheming." he said with a note of finality.  
  
He pushed the cart further down the aisle, leaving Lorelai in a perplexed state of thought. By the time she had snapped out of it Luke was already rounding the corner.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I have another plan and it's really good!" she called as she ran after him.  
  
~  
  
"Everyone quiet please!" Taylor ordered pounding his gavel down on the podium.  
  
Jess snuck in and sat down in between Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"Cutting it close there, you were almost late." Lorelai whispered out the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah but I had good reason. I had to try on my tux about a thousand times and get poked just as many times with a needle because the seamstress lady couldn't keep a steady hand. Emily's crazy." he whispered back.  
  
"Amen to that." Lorelai agreed, knowing all to well about her mother's antics.  
  
"Tonight's town meeting has come to order." Taylor pronounced.  
  
"Brace yourself. These things can get pretty entertaining." Henry whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Thanks for the tip." he replied back.  
  
The meeting progressed with some minor topics of discussion: expanding Miss Patty's dance hall (proposal rejected), the town troubadour complaining about another free floater violating the 'one troubadour per town' law (situation to be dealt with), and the assembly of Danes/Gilmore wedding set up/clean-up committee (part of the town's gift to the couple)-just to name a few. Finally at the end of the meeting filled with crazy ideas and witty repartee from the back row (the row the Gilmore women claimed as their own) Taylor stood at the podium once again.  
  
"Okay, now for the big decision that will change our lives in this town." he said enthusiastically.  
  
Lorelai grinned in anticipation and Luke looked as though he was formulating a response to reject whatever idiotic idea Taylor had planned. Jess sat with his devil may care look, Rory with enthusiasm matching her mother's, leaving Tristan, Henry, and Lane looking on with mildly curious expressions. The rest of the town wore similar emotions as Taylor's dramatic pause broke and he began to speak again.  
  
"Recently, because of the rearranging of store shelves to allow for more equal aisle widths at the market there is a free space opened with just enough room for...a vending machine! It is the duty of the council to decide what kind to put in place!"  
  
"That's the big news? A new vending machine?" Luke asked in annoyed bewilderment.  
  
"A vending machine Taylor? You turned down re-construction of my dance hall without a debate and you think a vending machine is more important?" Patty broke in.  
  
Suddenly the townspeople, who were mostly half asleep, having only been kept partially awake by Luke's sarcastic protests, Lorelai's off-topic references that to her seemed perfectly relevant, and Rory and Jess cheering them on, were thrown wide awake to voice their concerns.  
  
"What the hell do we need a vending machine for?" Babette asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah man, stick to the basics." Morey agreed.  
  
"You dragged us out here for a stupid thing like this!"  
  
"Waste of my time!"  
  
"A freaking vending machine!"  
  
Protests and sarcasm were thrown out in waves as Taylor helplessly pounded the wood of the podium with his gavel in attempts to calm the crowd.  
  
"Please people! It will be a benefit to us all I assure you!" he cried.  
  
"You mean a benefit to your pocket Taylor!" Luke stood up and shouted. "For crying out loud! All the money will go towards your bank account! And you expect us to help you decide the best way for you to make even more money? You already own half the freaking town on your crusade to run the place!"  
  
"Now, Luke, is it my fault if I think I know what is best for this town? I just want to have us all working together to better our futures!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what they said about communism!" Lorelai joined the fight.  
  
Tristan looked on in astonishment. He had heard of the town meetings in the past, and while he would admit that the reason he never dared to attend one before was because of the horror stories he had heard, he never actually thought them to be true. Rory took note of his look and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Seems kind of hard to believe that the town is fighting over a vending machine huh?"  
  
"All this time I thought you were exaggerating about these meetings." he said numbly, watching the back and forth between Luke, Lorelai (who was out of her seat jumping up and down dramatically), and Taylor.  
  
"These gatherings don't need exaggeration." Rory whispered back, turning her attention back to the main discussion.  
  
"No, no we won't go! No, no we won't go!" Lorelai shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone looked at her in befuddlement.  
  
"Lorelai what the hell are you going on about?" Taylor shouted.  
  
"No, no we won't...I have no idea." Lorelai confessed, she stopped jumping and stood with an expression of perplexity. "I think I'll just sit down now." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, please." Taylor said, still confused at Lorelai's sudden (not to mention random) outburst. "Okay now please people, I'm only asking your opinion so everyone can enjoy the contents of the machine."  
  
"Some of us don't even shop at your store." Babette grumbled.  
  
"Well for those that DO then!" Taylor cried exasperatedly. "Any suggestions? Wait...what do you mean you don't shop at my store?!" he exclaimed, the meaning of Babette's protest coming into focus.  
  
"What about one of those kind that spins around and has all the different levels to put different things in?" Someone suggested.  
  
"What about a coffee machine?" Someone else offered.  
  
"Aw, a person after my own heart!" Lorelai sniffled.  
  
"I was thinking it could be filled with delicious yet healthy snacks." Taylor said.  
  
"Boo!" the Gilmore girls crowed.  
  
"You mean like, tofu snack bars? Who wants to eat that?" Lorelai shouted.  
  
"Not me!" Rory agreed, loudly enough for Taylor to hear.  
  
After ten minutes of back and forth between the grocer and the public finally Lorelai stood up, a thought striking her.  
  
"What about a Slushie machine?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"A Slushie machine?" Taylor shot back skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, you know a machine. It takes ice, and some weird flavor of some kind, and then it...you know makes that whrrrr sound, and then you pull the little lever and it comes out all....slushified." she made up the word on the spot.  
  
"Slushified?" Taylor repeated.  
  
"Are we in Switzerland? I swear I hear an echo."  
  
"All we need is a guy in lederhosen yelling 'Ri-co-la!'" Rory agreed.  
  
"Yes, slushified." Lorelai affirmed.  
  
"Hmm...no!" Taylor denied her request.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What if...?"  
  
"No!"  
  
~  
  
"I'm hungry!" Lorelai whined.  
  
"I'm too tired to cook." Luke grumbled.  
  
"You know I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that Luke." Rory said thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh oh, I think the girls are rubbing off on you Luke." Jess teased.  
  
"How about we go eat somewhere else tonight?" Luke suggested.  
  
"What about Indian food? I love Indian food." Tristan confessed.  
  
"So do I! How come we didn't find out sooner?" Rory exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because my mom doesn't like the smell of it. She keeps saying that the only way to get the smell out of the house is to burn it down."  
  
The group laughed. "That's what I keep saying!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Because it's true." Jess added.  
  
"Well, sadly I don't think I can join in the festivities." Lane pouted.  
  
"Yeah, neither can I." Henry winced. "Mrs. Kim wants Lane home in fifteen minutes and I really should head back to Hartford."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you later then." Rory and the rest of the group bid the couple goodbye.  
  
"Well, so, let's vote on where to go for food." Lorelai said to the remaining family. Rory opened her mouth but her mother cut her off. "And Indian food is not an option."  
  
~  
  
Lorelai crept up the steps to her parent's house as silently as she could. As she neared the door she stumbled on a potted plant. She cursed but kept going. Sneaking into her parents' house was definitely something she never thought she'd do, after all, sneaking out was her specialty. She swiftly withdrew her key and unlocked the door, walking in stealthily. Creeping up the stairs she winced as the last few creaked under her weight. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her former room and shut the door softly behind her. She maneuvered her way around the more than numerous boxes that had piled in during the last few months. Wedding presents. Wedding presents for her wedding. She still couldn't believe it. She was getting married. Finally she stood before the reason for her midnight-mission...her wedding dress. Every time she saw it, it took her breath away. The glow from the moon through the window draped the dress in a fairytale like glow. Taking a deep breath and smiling she stepped forward and ran the cool, silky fabric in her hands, crying in happiness as she did so. Without a word she quickly took off her pajamas, that she didn't bother to change out of when she left the house, and slipped on the gown. She was just about to reach for the zipper when a voice startled her.  
  
"That's the third time this week Lorelai." Emily said coolly from the door in her ivory robe and slippers.  
  
"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Sshh!" Emily hissed. "Don't wake your father."  
  
Emily crossed the room and came up behind Lorelai and gently twisted her back around so that she was facing the mirror. Smiling she zipped up the dress.  
  
"Thanks mom." Lorelai whispered.  
  
Emily nodded. "So you really love this man."  
  
"How can you tell?" Lorelai teased.  
  
Emily smiled knowingly and stood behind her daughter. "You really are beautiful Lorelai."  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai sighed contently. "I've been itching to try this on again all day."  
  
Emily backed away and sat on Lorelai bed, just staring at her pensively. Finally she cleared her throat.  
  
"Lorelai...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Lorelai frowned, walking to sit next to her mother.  
  
Emily closed her eyes as if remembering something painful. She opened her eyes and looked over at Lorelai's old dollhouse.  
  
"That had windows when we bought it." she remarked.  
  
Lorelai coughed guilty. "Yeah, yeah it did."  
  
"That's what I'm sorry for."  
  
"What? For there being no windows?"  
  
"No, no Lorelai." Emily laughed ever so slightly. "I'm sorry for being the reason those windows are gone. I'm sorry for driving you away, for trying to force you to be something you weren't...something you're not."  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai asked hesitantly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I was so tired of fighting you but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I just kept thinking that if I could get you to see things from my point of view...I envy the relationship you have with Rory. I wish so much that I could go back in time to fix it all." Emily admitted.  
  
"I don't." Lorelai said. "Mom, what you don't get here is that nothing you could have done differently back then would have changed anything. I was immature, I thought that I was unstoppable. It's taken this long to see that you're not this over-bearing, intolerable parent...all the time." she murmured the last part under her breath. "You and I will never have the relationship that I have with Rory but that doesn't mean the one we can have won't be just as great. You're my mother, nothing will change that."  
  
"You really mean it?" Emily asked hopefully.  
  
"I really do."  
  
"So does this mean the war is over?"  
  
"I think so...but that doesn't mean we won't have a few battles every so often." Lorelai kidded.  
  
"I suppose we wouldn't be us if we didn't." Emily agreed.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Hug please?"  
  
Emily was more than willing to comply. She pulled back after a few moments and wiped away the tears that Lorelai didn't realize she had cried.  
  
"There's one last thing you're missing." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your veil." Emily answered, leading Lorelai back to the mirror.  
  
She pulled out the lacy material and placed it in Lorelai's hands.  
  
"Actually mom, would you do the honors?"  
  
Emily nodded tearfully and fixed the veil over her daughter's head.  
  
"Now, you're ready."  
  
Lorelai sniffled happily.  
  
"I used to try on my dress every night the week I married your father."  
  
"I know, where do you think I got the idea?"  
  
Emily remained silent.  
  
"You are wearing the tiara at the reception right? Because I wore a tiara." she finally said.  
  
"Mom." Lorelai groaned.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay, yes, I FINALLY got it up!!! So sorry! I swear this was going to be over months ago! Blame is on fan fiction.net!!! I'll have more up soon I promise!!!  
  
PS-I've had this written for like, a month now...sorry I didn't post sooner but I kind of forgot to. 


End file.
